


Sam Winchester One Shots

by sammy_moo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_moo/pseuds/sammy_moo
Summary: This chapter has mentions of a parent passing away and depression.





	1. Burned

Sam fiddled with his phone as his hazel eyes were glued to the window. He was watching everything pass them by as they rode with the low sound of Metallica playing. 

“You should call her,” offered out Dean. 

Sam looked to his brother and sighed, “What if she doesn’t answer Dean?“ 

"She will, just call her." 

Sam glanced to his phone in his hand and flipped it with his fingers. He sucked in a breath and called your phone. It rang a few times before you finally picked up. Sam could hear your shaky breath as you quievered. 

"S- Sam?" 

"Y/N. What’s wrong baby?" 

"He’s here Sam…. M- my dad…. My mom said he was murdered but… He’s in the house…." 

Sam sat up more. He was worried, but now he was panicked. 

"Where are you?" 

"My mom’s house…. Sam I’m so scared…." 

Sam quickly looked to his brother again, "Dean, we need to hurry. Now. Y/N, stay on the phone with me okay? Don’t hang up until we get there. I want you make a ring of salt and stay in it okay?" 

"A- alright…" 

Dean sped his way over to your mom’s house. As soon as he pulled up Sam ran out of the car and into the house. 

"Y/N?" 

"In here!" 

Sam hurried into the kitchen to find you in a ring of salt. He scooped your wet face in his large hands and wiped your tears away. 

"Baby, where is he now?" 

You shook as your eyes landed on your father. Sam turned to find him cut up with blood stains in at the zipper of his jeans. Dean swung iron at the spirit and he vanished. Sam could feel you flinch underneath his touch. 

His hazel eyes landed back on you, "Tell me everything please? We can help.”

“Hi- his ex murdered him because he was cheating…. I- I put off coming here…. When I came in he- he was here…." 

"Where is he buried,” asked Dean gently. 

“My mom had him cremated…." 

Your father appeared again and Dean was flung into the grandfather clock in the living room. He groaned and rose to his feet. 

"Do you know if anyone has something of his? Your mom? His partner? His ex? You,” Sam practically rushed out.

You shook your head, “I don’t…”

“It’s probably somewhere in the house,” Dean practically shouted out in a small panic. 

Dean was quick to grabbing the iron bar he used only moments before. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing of his here? Maybe his ex or partner had something? Anything?" 

You shook your head, "We can’t ask them…. They’re dead too…" 

"Baby please…. We need something. Anything." 

You shut your eyes and began to think. Your eyes snapped open wide and you pulled away from Sam. 

"Rocking horse." 

"Rocking horse,” questioned Dean as he took another swing.

“The one he made me when I was a kid… My mom wanted to keep it incase I had any children…." 

Sam gave your hand a squeeze, "Where is it?" 

"The garage." 

Sam nodded and headed for the garage. 

"Wait,” you called out. 

Sam waited for you and Dean to follow. The three of you were quick to the garage and began searching for the wooden treasure. 

“Stay close to me okay? I don’t want him attacking you…." 

"He wouldn’t do that Sam! He wouldn’t hurt me…." 

Sam sighed and started checking other spots. You moved away from Sam and pushed a box aside. 

"I found it,” you called out. 

However, as soon as Sam turned to look at you, your father was quick to pin you to your mother’s car. You gasped for air and Sam was quick to swing. Your hands clasped your throat as you began panting.

Sam helped you to your feet and grapped the old rocking horse. 

The three of you headed to the burn pile in the backyard. Sam watched you wrap yourself in your arms as you stared at the old wooden horse. Your father had made it for you when you were younger after your parents divorced. He knew what it meant to you, and it killed him just seeing how you were about the entire situation. 

Sam watched his brother pour the salt and gasoline onto it. He could feel you shaking in his arms as you both watched Dean. Dean flicked the lighter and you quickly stepped forward. 

“Wait,” your voice broke as you spoke. “Let me do it." 

Sam gave you a small smile, "Take your time." 

Dean gave Sam a look. 

Sam knew it was crazy for you to take her time, especially since your father could pop up at any time, but he was someone who was once important to you.

Letting him go and doing this was going to be hard on her, and he knew that.  
Sam watched you light the horse on fire and opened up his arms for you. He was ready to comfort any emotion that was bound to happen. 

Dean gave you a small smile. It was the first thing you ever had managed to hunt or kill. 

Sam had tried his best to keep you from this part of their life, but it was clear now that you were in it no matter what.


	2. This I Promise You

_**This was written for a challenge with the theme of days off. It was also inspired by this[song.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyLmN66uoPdM&t=YjgxZDNiYmM4YzI0MjkxYzY5OTMwMDFhYzAwNmFjNWI1MmU1ZTVmMCwyM0UxbmtiSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AzLqNhxDZ4nsPT59xn1UGow&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsammy-moo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146721343563%2Fthis-i-promise-you&m=1) ** _

 

Sam paced around the room and stopped to look at Dean. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a shaky breath, “What if she changes her mind Dean? What if she doesn’t show up? What if she’s realized she–" 

"You’ve gotta relax Sam. There’s no way Y/N is going to change her mind. She loves you. Why else would we spend this entire day setting this up? If she wanted to back out, she would’ve done it this morning." 

Sam gulped and nodded his head, "You’re right… But that was this morning…. She’s had time while getting ready to back out and–" 

"Will you calm down you Idjit? You are about as a nervous wreck as she is. No wonder you two get along so well…." 

Dean grinned upon Bobby’s entrance. 

Bobby walked over and fixed Sam’s tie before ushering him towards the door. 

"Now go outside to Garth,” Bobby ordered. He began pushing Dean out as well, “Make sure your brother gets there in one piece?" 

Dean nodded and followed Sam out to Bobby’s backyard. They made plenty of efforts to get this halfway decent for the wedding. It was in no way a girls dream. But with you being a hunter the story was different. All you wanted was something simple, small, and surrounded by family. Luckily there were no hunts so you all had the day off. A day to relax and tackle what you had in your way. 

You paced around the room anxiously. The knock on the door pulled you away from your thoughts temporarily. Bobby gave you a warm smile and leaned in the door way. 

"Are you ready?" 

"What if he–" 

"He’s already out there I promise. If that Idjit left I’d hunt him down myself." 

You smiled a bit, feeling more at ease. Bobby held his arm out to you and you linked your’s with his. 

"I’m really nervous…. Please don’t let me fall?" 

Bobby chuckled and swore to keep you from doing just that. 

Sam rocked back and forth on his feet, his eyes scanning everywhere for any sight of you. 

"Hey man, relax. She’ll be… here,” Garth trailed off. 

Sam looked to the direction Garth was looking. He gulped as he shifted. Tears began to brim his hazel eyes as he rubbed the scar on his hand. Since this morning all he could think about was how Lucifer could just be messing around. That this wasn’t real- that he wasn’t marrying you. He added more pressure and once the facade didn’t disappear he knew- this was real. It was real. He was really going to marry you. A big grin spread across his face as Dean patted his back. 

Sam reached his hand towards you and you took it. Sam could feel you shaking a bit. He placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles as you returned a smile. 

Garth looked between the two of you, a goofy grin on his face, and he cleared his throat. Garth began going through the motions up to the vows.   
Dean slipped the paper into Sam’s hand and Sam unfolded it. 

Sam’s face began to hurt from his smiling as he looked into your eyes. 

“Y/N… When I look at you, I know I’m home. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing, I just want to come back safely to you. And no matter what else we face, I know I want you by my side. I’m your’s from this moment on. We’ll share forever, this I promise you." 

Tears fell down your face as you smiled. You quickly wiped them away with the back of your hand. 

Dean chuckled a bit, "Holy crap you made her cry." 

"Shut up,” you giggled out. 

“Don’t ruin it Dean,” Sam scolded. 

You smiled even more and said your vows. 

Garth looked between the two of you and stepped back. 

“You two just got Garthed!" 

Bobby groaned and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam glared at him a bit. 

"Really Garth,” you asked. 

Garth just shrugged a bit, “I couldn’t resist. But the important part is you can kiss the bride now.”

Sam’s eyes landed on you and he cupped your face gently. He kissed you passionately. The kiss melted into a soft, sweet peck as he pulled away. Giving you Sammy for a split second. 

You smiled and looked around Bobby’s backyard at the cheesy setup. 

What took all of you a morning’s clean up, would take the rest of the evening putting it all back. 

Sam hoped for you all to have to done so he could take you away for the night before you, him, and Dean hit the road in the morning. 

Sam watched you step away and throw your arms up in the air, “I’m officially a Winchester now!" 

"Just another Winchester to adopt,” mumbled out Bobby. 

“You were a Winchester even before you and Sam hooked up." 

"That may be true but it wasn’t official Dean." 

Sam chuckled, "What do you say we clean up and get a room Mrs. Winchester?”


	3. The Bet

Your eyes scanned the calendar, and sure enough, there it was. Sam had circled today in red, and in big words it read noon. Today was it. It was the day the two of you were going to find out the gender of your baby.

The two of you had placed bets on what it was going to be. Since he had been reading many books over the pregnancy and many theories to determine the gender, Sam was fully convinced you were having a boy. Dean was even on Sam’s side. You however, were fully determined to thinking it was a girl. You had even spoke with your mom. Her thoughts were hopeful for a girl, but she could also see why Sam was so sure on his answer.

Full of excitement you quickly pulled your coat on and headed to the library. Sam and Dean were sitting down talking. Their eyes landed on you and Sam smiled widely.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m so freaking excited. You know it’s almost time right?”

Sam nodded and Dean tossed him the keys as he rose. Sam effortlessly walked over and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, “I’ll go grab my coat and we can go.”

You smiled even more and nodded. You watched your loving husband walk off then looked to your brother-in-law.

Dean chuckled, “If you come home and it’s not a boy, I’ll do your laundry for a week.”

You snickered, “Tempting, but it keeps me busy since you keep me here.”

Dean shrugged, “Just gotta keep you and the baby safe.”

“Dean’s right, Baby. I don’t want anything to happen to the two of you.”

You threw your hands up in defense, “I wasn’t wanting to hunt anyways to be fair. But let’s go!”

Before Sam could agree you were dragging him out of the bunker. He smiled and his chest shook as he laughed. Once you opened the door the two of you were hit by the cold wind. Sam quickly ushered you into the car and he slid in himself. Placing the key in the ignition, Baby roared to life and began to blow cool air. Sam smiled and pulled you closer in hopes to keep you warm.

You smiled as you began to softly sing along with the Christmas music that was playing on the radio. Sam glanced at you and smiled.

“Come on Sammy! Join in!”

Sam laughed and began to sing with you. Your voices got louder as you sang, not caring if you were in tune with the music.

Baby pulled to a stop and Sam put her in park. You began laughing and Sam got out, opening the doors for you. The warmth of the office surrounded the two of you. Once the papers were filled out you waited until your name was called.

The technician lead you to the room. You laid back as the technician put the goop onto your stomach. She began to move it around and explain as she pointed it out.

“We’re going to check the heartbeat and then why don’t we find out the gender of this baby?”

You smiled widely and glanced to Sam. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the screen.

The sound of the heartbeat was what filled the room before she tried to find the gender.

A small chuckle escaped her lips, “Looks like the little thing doesn’t want us to see…. I’ll try to see if we can find out.”

Sam chuckled, “Probably because he doesn’t want his mom to know.”

You rolled your eyes, “It’s a girl Sam.”

The lady smiled as she kept trying, “Long as it comes out healthy.”

The two of you nodded and you felt Sam freeze up a bit.

“There it is. Looks like she’s doing fine too, starting to get a bit active,” the lady said with a chuckle.

You quickly glanced up at Sam in awe. You could see his hazel eyes beginning to water as a goofy grin began to spread across his face. You watched as his dimples sank in as he chuckled.

“A girl…. We’re having a girl….”

The technician smiled and pulled the transducer away from your stomach. She began to type stuff in and handed you a cloth, “I’ll let you wipe off while I print these off for you two.”

You nodded and wiped the jelly off of your stomach. The technician had handed Sam the photos, informed you of the next appointment, and you went on your way.

Once in the safety of the Impala you looked to Sam with a smug grin.

Sam shook his head groaning, “Okay, okay, you can do it.”

“I told you it was gonna be a girl! Oh! We need to swing by the store and get the onsie…. And remember–”

“No telling anyone. I know,” he said with a smile. “You know, even though I was saying it was a boy, deep down I wanted a girl.”

You rolled your eyes a bit, “You don’t have to lie Honey.”

Sam smiled and gently kissed you, “I’m not. I love you and our little Princess.”

“We love you too Sam.”

Sam blushed a bit and began to drive to the store.

The two of you were excited to reveal the gender to everyone, but that day came in a matter of a week.

Dean had tried to pry it out of Sam but he’d never utter a word.

And today was it. Everyone was in the bunker celebrating Christmas. Your parents were here, Charlie, Cas, and everyone else close and important to you.

Everyone had exchanged gifts and happily watched the receiver open them.

Dean smiled and looked to the tree, “Looks like that’s everything.”

Sam smiled widely, “Not yet. There’s just one more thing.”

Dean’s brows furrowed as Sam rose to his feet.

“It’s in the room right,” Sam asked you.

“Yeah it’s in the closet.”

Sam nodded and quickly escaped to the bedroom.

“What, did he forget your present in the bedroom,” poked Dean.

“Now Dean, we all know the gift he got her can’t be opened in front of everyone,” teased your father.

“Dad!”

He began laughing and Sam came back with the gift. 

Sam handed it to your parents with a big grin, “I want you two to be the ones to open this, but it’s a gift for everyone. It’s from Y/N and I.”

“Wait, how are we all gonna share it,” asked Cas completely confused.

Sam laughed and sat back down next to you. You leaned into him with a smile. 

Your parents sat there looking at it and your dad tried to shake it.

“Come on, open it up,” you urged excitedly.

“You heard her.”

Your parents began to open it to reveal a white box. Your dad pulled the top off and pulled away the black tissue paper.

You all watched as their eyes widened and smiles spread.

“You’re having a girl,” squealed out your mom.

Tears formed in your eyes as you nodded, “Yeah. We’re gonna have a little baby girl.”

Your mom quickly made her way over to hug you.

“Congratulations kiddo. You two are gonna have fun. Because she was one hell of a kid to raise,” joked your dad.

“But Sam, you read the books. You were fully convinced it was a boy,” said Charlie.

Sam shrugged, “Well I was wrong. Really happy I am too.”

“Oh come on! Sam we lost the bet…. You know what that means.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah well she’s spent plenty of time picking up after us Dean. I say it was well worth it.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Easy for you to say. I’m on laundry duty.”

You and Sam snickered.

“Honestly Dean, I think it’s fair you do your own laundry to begin with. Some of your’s stink, and then when you guys hunt? Oh jeez it’s far worse….. What was it you fell into once?”

“I didn’t mean to slip into all the skin,” Dean shivered at the memory of it.

“Yeah well I threw up…. So it’s fair,” You said sticking a tongue out.

Charlie made a face at that as Dean gave you a look pleading for forgiveness.

However your mother pulled you away from all of that when she asked one simple question.

“So what are you going to name her?”

You looked into your husband’s hazel eyes, hoping to find the answer within there.

Since the bet was placed on the gender, the two of you would argue names back and forth. Never once coming to an agreement. There’d be times where you would randomly say a name and get their feedback. And even once you found out you were going to have a girl, the ideas kept bouncing. With the name tossing still going, you finally had grown frustrated. You decided you both would make a list of ten names and bounce them back and forth. However, you had yet to do just that. Not knowing any choices he had laid out.

You watched his hazel eyes light up as he smiled at you lovingly.

Sam had seen your list of 10 names, and the first one you wrote had jumped out to him. At that moment Sam just knew.

He placed a kiss fondly on your lips as his hand reached down to your stomach. When he pulled away he rested his forehead to your’s, watching your expression closely.

Your heart began to race quickly and you could feel yourself smiling like a dork as he spoke gently, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

“Vivian.”


	4. Sunshine

Hunting. 

That’s what you should be doing. It’s what you should have been doing. 

Instead, you got distracted by the taller Winchester. 

The three of you had decided on who would take on what part of the hunt, and Dean had won Rock, Paper, Scissors to talk to the suspects. And in this case, they were hot chicks. 

You and Sam had to investigate the area where the victims were, which just had to be in the woods outside of town. 

You were following behind him with your home made flame thrower at your side. Eyes peeled looking everywhere until Sam glanced back at you. 

From that point on you were distracted. 

You watched the way he walked with power and confidence, and even the way his head would turn as he looked around as his chestnut hair bounced with the movement.

Sam was beautiful and even more so with the sun peeking through the trees.

He was practically golden. 

He glanced back at you again and you feel even deeper into him. 

His hazel eyes were glowing with specs of gold and green, but they moved around on high alert. Dark circles were beginning to appear and his lips were lightly chapped. He had been chewing them from the stress but he still smiled nonetheless to reveal his dimples. 

His dimples, the most perfect imperfection you could point out on this man; besides the wrinkles he’d get near his eyes when he laughed. 

However, when Sam stopped you hadn’t noticed and bumped right into his firm back, mumbling an apology. 

Sam chuckled lowly and apologized for stopping so suddenly, “Finding anything yet?" 

You shook your head as he pulled you right back in with his voice. 

Sam’s voice was deep and full of care. There were times it would boom, full of anger, or even times where it was a gentle, husky whisper. 

Your focus slightly wavered when he began moving again. You tried to keep your strides in time with his. 

He always tried to walk slower with you around, knowing it was harder for you to keep up with him and Dean. 

It was a nice gesture and always filled you with a bit of happiness. It was the small things that Sam had considered or thought of that made you fall for him. He was just an incredible man all around. And you took pleasure in knowing him- in loving him. 

Sam glanced back at you again. This time his brows were furrowed. He was either catching on, or you were just that obvious the entire time. 

His mouth opened slightly but he then changed his mind on speaking. 

Your mind began reeling to being pinned underneath his large frame. Sweat beading his back would glisten. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead as the rest dangled down. He would bite, suck, and kiss every inch of you that was exposed and accessible. Curses would fall from his mouth as he moaned out your name. His thrusts were powerful drawing you closer. 

Sam would hit all the right spots and tease you, leaving you begging for more. Your body would shake and quiver from desire. When he was done you’d grow fatigue. He would hold you close and rub your back or play with your hair while you traced patterns in his chest. He would kiss your forehead as you drifted to sleep. 

Sam gave you half smile as he lightly chuckled, "You really aren’t paying attention. Y/N?" 

You hummed at the thought of being close to him, being so intimate. 

"Y/N,” Sam tried again. 

“Oh! Yeah,” you finally answered. 

“Is something wrong? You weren’t paying attention." 

Only now did you notice that he had stopped walking again and was holding onto your shoulders, concern written all over his expression. 

"No I’m fine. I was just thinking is all." 

Sam slowly let go and nodded, "Alright… Just remember we need to focus…" 

"Right.." 

You began to follow Sam again. 

Curiosity began gnawing at him, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Talk about what?" 

"Talk about what’s on your mind. What’s got you distracted?" 

You began to meet his strides. It was clear that since you were distracted it was getting under his skin. He was worried and concerned. You knew he didn’t want you like this, especially on a hunt like this. 

You bit your lip before answering, "I’m just thinking about you Sam." 

His brows furrowed as he looked to you before focusing on the area around the both of you again. 

"It’s nothing bad… It’s just, it’s so nice out. And the way the sun is coming through the trees…. It makes you look golden… Gives you this really sexy look." 

Sam’s brows shot up before he chuckled, "Well you should get me out of your mind right now. We’re hunting. You can think about how I look right now later. Maybe if we’re lucky enough we can get this finished up here and then I’ll really give you something to be distracted about."  


	5. Never Have I Ever

“Okay, okay, I’ve got one. Never have I ever controlled a girl." 

You looked to Dean surprised, "Wait seriously?" 

"Seriously. I like when they dominate me. I just prefer to be all nice and slow with them." 

You snickered as you saw Sam take a shot from the corner of your eye, "This makes total sense." 

"What? How does- you know what, I don’t care,” Dean interrupted. 

“Yes you do! I mean I might be wrong, but it’s that weakness for girly movies translating to the bedroom." 

Dean looked mortified you made a conclusion like that. Sam had to bite back on his snicker. Dean looked to his brother for help then ended up smacking his chest. 

"Dude!" 

Sam started roaring into laughter, "I’m sorry but she’s got a point." 

Dean huffed and took a sip of his beer, "Your go…." 

Lip between his teeth in thought, Sam considered his options. His face began to flush with embarrassment. 

A sigh escaped the giant as he kept his voice low, "Never have I ever recieved a blow job….”

You and Dean looked to each other, brows knit in confusion before looking to him again, “What?" 

Sam groaned speaking a bit louder, "Never have I ever recieved a blow job…." 

Dean’s eyes widened. You on the other hand just blinked. Had you actually heard right? Or did the loud bar just distort your hearing? 

"A- are you serious right now Sammy?" 

Sam groaned, immediately regretting having said anything, "Can we just pretend I didn’t say a damn thing?" 

"Whoa- no we can’t. Hang on,” Dean turned in his stool to observe the bar. 

Soon he turned and his green eyes landed on you with a smirk. 

Fuck. 

“Hey Y/N, why don’t you show Sammy a good time?" 

It was a joke. At least that’s how Sam interpreted it. You knew Dean was flat out serious. He knew about your crush on Sam and now you were regretting him even knowing. This wasn’t the first time he’s held it over your head. 

You took a quick swig of your beer. It was a thought. Maybe this could be your chance to bypass that friend line. Another swig for confidence. 

"Alright." 

"What,” they both asked in harmonized surprise. 

“I was kidding, Y/N." 

Sam shook his head, "Y/N you don’t have to do that. Seriously. I can live without it." 

"No. I’m doing it. Hell, I’m sure you’d do the same if I said I’ve never been ate out before. Everyone deserves good head." 

"That’s if you give good head,” teased Dean. 

You smacked his arm and glared at him. Dean instantly backed off and muttered an apology. 

You slid off your bar stool and grabbed Sam’s hand, “Come on. I’ll take you back to the motel so you can be comfortable." 

Sam quickly downed a shot before you dragged him away. Luckily for you the motel was within walking distance. 

"Y/N wait… You really don’t have to do this… Besides, it’s not that important." 

You sighed as you lead him towards the complex building. You couldn’t tell if it was the situation as a whole or the alcohol, but you were feeling confident in this. 

"Sam, I like you okay? You just don’t understand when I dish it out. That and I’m actually too shy to actually do something…. But let me do this for you? You deserve to be happy- to feel happy. Hell you’ve dealt with way too much. There’s so much pain bottled up inside there and you have every chance to feel good. You have the same chance as everybody else. And besides, like I said earlier, everyone is entitled to good head." 

A blush crept it’s way onto his face. You’ll have to make sure the blood relocates, you mentally noted. 

"You like me,” he stuttered out. 

Out of all the things you just said, that’s what he caught. 

“Well yeah. What’s there not to like?" 

Once Sam’s mouth opened you quickly held a finger up. 

"Don’t even go there. You are a wonderful human being Sam." 

Sam let out a gentle sigh and you began to fumble with the motel key. It was finally sinking in that you were doing this. With shaky hands you managed to get the door open. Sam followed you in and once that door shut, the roles had reversed. You were the nervous, blushing wreck. Sam reeked of utter confidence when he leaned down, and cupped your face in his large hands. Chapping lips were pressed to yours. His stubble tickled your face as he deepened the kiss. You brought one hand to his shirt, gripping for balance while the other threaded into his tousled locks. 

A soft moan escaped as you tasted the whiskey and beer. The tastes were melting together and Sam lifted you up. His muscular arms practically pinned your small frame against his body. One arm kept you from the ground as one hand snaked into your hair and tugged. Sam walked with you towards the bed and sat down. With your confidence back, you grinded down into his lap. A groan erupted from him. 

You began to kiss his stubbled jaw, working your way down to his neck. Kissing didn’t seem to pull the same sound from him. All you got was small whimpers. 

Time for Plan B. 

You began to bite and suck. Your tongue darted out to lap up the forming beads of sweat from his suprasternal notch, drawing moans from him. Sam was practically horny putty in your hands. You smirked and yanked his flannel open. One of the buttons popped off causing Sam to chuckle. 

"I’ll fix it later." 

Sam nodded and you ran your hands up his sides, hiking his vneck up his body. You tossed the black fabric to the floor to join his flannel. Sam shivered under your stare. Once you were satsfied, you pulled from his lap. Sam followed suit to his feet. His hands landed on your body with need as he tried to strip your shirt off. You had to quickly grab onto his large hands. 

"Ah, ah, ah Sam. This is all for you. Not me." 

Sam gulped and removed his hands from your small frame. With a small nod you began to undo his belt. Once it was unbuckled you yanked it from the loops. Sam kicked his shoes off as you got to work on the button of his jeans. 

The fact that this giant had done that caused you to chuckle. Sam let out a small laugh as well. 

You bit your lip and shoved his jeans down his body. You practically sucked a breath in at the sight of him in his briefs. You knew that Sam was large, but to see it straining against the thin fabric was something else. It defitinely was living up to it’s reputation. 

"Bed,” you ordered. 

Sam nodded and laid back onto the bed, his head up on the pillows. 

“Comfy?" 

Sam nodded, his hazel eyes fixated on you. You bit your lip wishing you had more alcohol to push you. Instead you crawled your way onto the bed and kissed Sam. The lingering taste of alcohol on his breath would do.

Sam moaned and splayed his hands onto your form. One tangled up in your hair causing you to moan. Before you could lose focus on the kiss, you began to kiss down his body. You sucked onto the sweet spot of his neck. Sam grunted and you began to make your way down. 

Attention was paid to every inch of his body. Your tongue danced around his muscles, dipping into the valleys of his abs. A smirk found it’s way to your face when you felt him jerk slighty once you began to kiss his hips. You could even feel his cock twitch in anticipation. 

"Not yet,” you said sweetly; almost innocently as you pulled his briefs down his legs. Tossing them, they melted in with the rest of his clothes on the floor. 

Sam watched and you took his hardened cock into your hand. God how this thing made your hands look even smaller. 

You dragged your tongue up his length and his head dropped back into the pillows. He was panting heavily and his cock twitched again. With a flick over the slit, you lapped up the precum that was leaking out. Sam writhed underneath you as you began to take the tip of his throbbing, dripping cock into your mouth. You moaned around him causing another moan to fall from his mouth. 

Slowly, you took him further each time you bobbed your head down. Inch by inch until you could no longer take him in. You began to use one of your hands to take up the rest of the space. Keeping the pace slow, you could feel Sam jerking and writhing. His hand found it’s way into your hair again and gently pulled. 

You moaned around him and began to pick up speed, swallowing around him and raking your tongue along his length all the while. Your hand kept the same rhythm as your mouth. With the free hand, you reached down between your bodies and began to gently cup his balls. 

A low, animalistic moan was pulled from him. 

Sam’s head was rolled back into the pillows, lost in utter pleasure. He was a moaning mess as he pulled your hair in his hand. Slack jawed, he gave a small, shy thrust. When he heard you moan he began to thrust more. His thrusts came to an end when you removed your hand from his sack to pin his hips down. Sam understood the silent request. His eyes fell shut as he enjoyed the pleasure of it all. 

“F- fuck Y/N…" 

The sound of your name rolling off his tongue went straight to your now dripping core. You moaned out as you clenched at nothing. You undid your jeans with your free hand and pushed it into your panties. Teasing your folds and whimpering at your slick. You began to thrust two fingers at the same pace. 

"O- Oh god… Y/N, I- I’m gonna…. Fuck." 

You sucked hard, hollowing your cheeks as you kept up the fast pace. His hard cock twitched and you pulled your hand from your drenched core. A small whimper came from you from the loss of something to clench around. 

You cupped his balls in your hand and Sam lost it. 

His hips arched off the bed as he spilled his load into your mouth. He pulled your hair as he moaned out your name. You swallowed around him and extracted every last drop. The two of you were a panting mess when you pulled away, a small pop resonating throughout the room. 

His hand fell from your hair as he sat up, his chest heaving as sweat decorated his body. He grabbed onto you and flipped you underneath him on the bed. His lips pressed against your’s in hunger. He let out an animalistic moan at the taste of his cum and alcohol on your breath. 

He pressed his forehead to your’s as he panted, "That was…. amazing." 

You smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, "Glad you liked it." 

Sam chuckled and began to smirk as his eyes were still blown with lust. He began to attack your neck with kisses and his teeth. He worked your clothes off causing you to shiver from the sudden chill. Slowly, he peppered kisses down your body. 

"What are you doing Sam? This was supposed to be about you,” you heaved out between each pant. 

“Somebody once told me everyone deserves good head." 


	6. Heat of the Moment

His soft snoring could still be heard when you woke up. Good. Sam was still asleep. With quick, and gentle efforts you slipped out of the bed. You tip toed out of the room and into the bunker’s kitchen. Just shy of five o'clock. Sam would be waking up soon to go for a jog like he always did. You quickly poured some oj and made him his small breakfast. With a quick check, you made sure it was all there and ready to go.

By the time you walked into the room Sam was turning off his alarm. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His bedhead was everywhere and it made you think of a child. It put a smile on your face as you walked in, sitting on your left ankle.

“Good morning Sam.”

Sam blinked a few times, his brows furrowing as he looked to you, “Morning. What’s all of this for?”

You bit your lip before smiling, “Can’t I be nice to my boyfriend?”

Sam gave you a look as he took the food and drink.

“Okay fine. I know you wouldn’t tell me when your birthday was, but I got Dean to tell me.”

Sam chuckled softly as he ate the food.

Sam was never one to celebrate his birthday. Hell, they hardly celebrated anything for that matter. He never really got to have the normal birthday anyways. Dean always tried doing something for him even thought they always moved. Thus, he never really had parties, unless it was at Plucky Pennywhistle’s. And even then it was just him celebrating with strangers when Dean dropped him off. The workers only sang and paid him any attention because they felt bad for him. Sam knew that too. He also knew that you were the kind to celebrate certain things. There was a few holidays that you cared for.

However you were also the kind to not really care about birthdays much either. You used to like your’s until a relative passed away and your birthday lost its meaning. You had shared your birthday with them, and it never felt the same when the one person you wanted to hear those two words come from was gone. But when it came down to those you cared about and their birthdays, you always wanted to surprise them. You were like Dean in the aspect of giving anything and everything else up to see someone happy.

Sam finished his oj and set the glass aside, pulling you close, “Just five more minutes?”

You chuckled and kissed his lips gently, “You wish. I still have things planned. Go take your jog and I’ll have a shower waiting for you when you return.”

Sam wiggled his brows causing you to laugh, “What about after that?”

“Well after that Dean said he wanted you for something. So while you boys are gone I’ll be making you a cake.”

Sam smiled, “Make whatever cake you want. Not big on it.”

You rolled your eyes, “I doubt that. You seem like a red velvet cake lover.”

Sam chuckled, “Okay that’s a cake I have a small weakness for. Still not big on cake though.”

You kissed his nose and got up, grabbing the dirty dishes, “Whatever you say Winchester.”

And that’s what happened. Sam went for his jog and the two of you showered. His hands explored your body but you warned him not to do a thing. He backed off like you asked but was still curious. Then Dean took him wherever it was they went.

It was around two in the afternoon when they returned. By that time you had the cake ready to go they walked into the kitchen.

Dean made a face, “Cake?”

“Hey it’s Sam’s birthday. He’s getting a cake.”

“Why not a birthday pie?”

Sam chuckled, “You’re the only person I know who wants pie for their birthday.”

You nodded in agreement.

Dean rolled his eyes and checked the fridge, pulling out a beer, “Wait then why is there whipped cream? Did you get me a pie?”

You snickered, “That’s not for pie.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he made a face, “Oh gross!”

Sam chuckled and quickly got to getting himself a slice of cake. You smiled happily as you watched him. Dean reluctantly got a slice and handed you one as well. The two of you sat at the table eating the cake in a content silence. Once Dean practically inhaled his slice, he put his dish into the sink before heading out.

Sam’s hazel eyes landed on you, blowing with lust.

You shifted in your seat as your cheeks heated up from his stare.

Sam rose to his feet and took both plates, licking a bit of icing from the side of your mouth that you never knew was there. He smirked to you causing a shiver to go through your entire body. You were afraid to turn your head, but you also were curious to know what he was doing. You relaxed a bit when you heard the dishes clank in the sink. The sound of the fridge opening and closing sent your heart racing. You could feel the air in the room shift instantly.

“Strip and hands on the table.”

You did as Sam asked, removing each of your clothes into a pile on the tiled floor. The chill of the room made you shiver. Sam set the whipped cream on the table. Goosebumps rose all along your skin at the feel of Sam’s warm, calloused hands.

His chapped, yet tender lips were placing chastising kisses to the back of your neck and shoulders. His hands squeezed your hips before sliding up your sides and around to cup your breasts. He rolled the pert buds between his fingers.

A moan escaped you as your head fell foreward. Sam hummed and smacked your ass. You shuddered under his touch and he turned you to face him. His mouth was attacking your neck as his teeth began to mark your flesh. With little effort he had you lifted and seated onto the table. Without warning the whipped cream was slathered onto your body.

Sam’s warm breath raked over your body as his tongue worked the cream off your chest. As he worked down to your now dripping core, moans escaped from him. Sam knelt down as he spread your legs, licking up your folds and collecting some of the cream from your mound.

Your nails dug into the table as you began to writhe from the torture.

“Stay quiet,” he ordered.

His tongue dove into you. Your hands knotted in his hair and pulled gently. Any efforts to get him deeper failed. He held his ground as his tongue worked it’s magic at a slow pace. He then turned his attention to your swollen bundle of nerves. He rolled it between his lips before sucking it hard.

Your hips bucked forward and his groan sent vibrations through you. You moaned quietly and pulled his hair more.

His mouth left your body and you whined. His lustful glare sent shivers down your spine. You watched him undo his belt, the sight of his manhood restraining against his jeans had you clenching your thighs together. Sam shoved his jeans and briefs well down past his thighs as his cock sprung free from it’s release. He began to place cream to the furthest point you’d be able to take his member into your mouth.

“Clean it off.”

You nodded and got onto your knees. Your tongue dragged up his length. Sam snarled and his hand snapped into your hair and pulled.

“I said clean it off.”

You whimpered and took him into your mouth as far as you could; your hand wrapping around the rest of his length. You swallowed around him and his head rolled back. He groaned lowly as your mouth got to work. Your cheeks hollowed and you worked just as slow as he did with you.

However Sam didn’t last as long to the torture as you had. He gently yanked you away from his member and lifted you onto the table. His mouth attacked your’s and won dominance. His hands rubbed up your thighs and squeezed your waist as he pushed into your welcoming channel.

You clutched onto his clothed shoulders, moaning into his neck. You tried to pull his shirt off to feel the skin on skin, but he wasn’t letting you have it. So instead you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Fuck… So wet for me.”

You groaned as your head tried to roll back. His large hand caught your head and kept you close. Sam angled his hips and brushed your sweet spot with each thrust. His skin slapped into your’s at a rough pace. You could feel bruises forming from his force. His hands left marks on your body as he held you tightly against him. He growled when you pulled his hair.

He could feel you clenching around him. Knowing you were fighting your orgasm off he pressed his lips underneath your ear, sucking at the pulse point.

“Cum,” he groaned out.

You came undone right on the table. You were a shaking, writhing mess as you clutched around his member. Your walls fluttered and Sam pushed in deeper, his orgasm hitting him as he felt yours intensifying.

“Oh god Sam!”

Sam quickly clamped a hand onto your mouth. His thick ropes coated your walls and rode you out until your after waves died out. He began to place lovingly, and tired kisses to your lips and neck.

“I love you,” you panted out.

Sam hummed happily, “I love you too. Happy birthday to me right?”

You chuckled, “Yeah. Happy birthday Sammy.”

Dean was unamused, “On the table seriously!? It couldn’t wait until you got to the bedroom?” Dean groaned and turned out of the room, “At least clean off the damn table!”


	7. Crystallize

From the very beginning of planning to become Mrs. Winchester, the two of you had long conversations about a honeymoon. While you knew that it wasn’t something that had to happen, you wanted it to happen. The two of you deserved some time away from Dean and away from hunting. After all, you agreed to a small hunter’s wedding. But sacraficing your honeymoon was different. You wanted nothing to do with motels or having Dean in the room next door. Thankfully after months of ideas the two of you settled on one of your items from your bucket list: the ice village. 

The two of you took a plane to Japan and traveled to Hakkaido. The journey began to the mountains to the frozen lake. The air was crisp and cold. Both you and Sam pulled your winter gear tigher in efforts to keep the below -20 degree Celsius winds out. 

The two of you shared matching looks, in complete awe. You smiled as his hazel eyes lit up from the sights. Part of you knew the reason he even agreed to Japan was because of it’s history, being the history nerd he is, he would love it. But one thing you both shared in common was the high interest in it’s culture. Japan had always fascinated you and been one of the countries you deeply desired to visit, and now you were here. Dreams of your’s were being brought to life and one of them you never expected to happen. You got to marry your best friend and your lover. If it hadn’t been for him, you wouldn’t be by his side today. 

“Y/N, look." 

You watched the giant man become an instant child as he rushed the two of you across the lake and to the village. The buildings were made entirely of ice. You smiled and made some donations to the box. 

"This is beautiful,” you sighed out happily. 

Sam smiled, looking to you lovingly as you explored hand in hand. With complete amazement you observed the buildings, went through the maze, and even noticed the hot spring. 

“That’s crazy. A hot spring on a lake." 

Sam chuckled, "I wouldn’t do it. It’s freezing out here." 

"I mean it’d be warm though,” you said simply.

Sam shrugged, “Still. Cold getting in and out." 

Your eyes widened completely disreguarding his statement, "There’s the cafe!" 

You hurried towards it and Sam followed happily. As you explored you both got some souviners before getting an alcoholic beaverage from the bar. 

Sam smiled as he sipped his drink, enjoying the taste. You smiled to him and listened as the bartender tell the two of you about ice skating. He even went into detail on other things you could do while in Hakkaido. 

However, once you finished your drinks you had to get rid of the glasses. There would be no way you could take them home with you. 

You couldn’t help but snap photos while Sam paid to get the skates. Once they were on there was no going back. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I can’t ice skate…" 

Sam smiled, "Well that makes two of us. Come on. If I’m going to suck at this I kinda don’t want to do it alone. You are my partner after all." 

"Don’t let me fall?" 

"Oh I’ll be taking you down with me,” he teased. 

You rolled your eyes and pushed yourself onto the ice, sliding easily- almost too easily. 

Gravity was no longer your best friend and you reached for the nearest thing to you that was sturdy. 

You landed onto the ice with a solid thud. The sound of hands smacking onto the frozen water seemed to echo in your ears as you groaned softly. The feeling of a cold nose barely touching your’s caused you to slowly open your eyes. 

Sam was on high alert, hazel eyes staring into your’s, “Are you alright?" 

"Yeah,” you practically stuttered out. “You?" 

Sam gulped and shlyly nodded, his nose gently brushing your’s in the process, "Not crushing you am I?" 

"No." 

Sam nodded and slowly got up, making sure he wasn’t going to tumble back down. Once he found his balance he helped you up. 

The moment you were up right you were dying of laughter, "I guess I was the one to drag you down." 

Sam’s face lit up with laughter, "I guess so. Maybe ice skating isn’t our thing. Let’s get to the hotel and warm up." 


	8. Space, Dude

It had been a long, hard, and stressful day and all you wanted to do was drink. 

Once you were back in the safety of the bunker you made a beeline straight for the kitchen. Every fiber of your being was praying for hard alcohol, which made Cas chuckle to himself as he heard your prayer. The prayer had not been to anyone in particular, just an unanswered hope that sang in the back of your mind. 

You skid across the smooth floor to the fridge, stopping just shy of its door. Swiftly, you jerked the door open and scanned the contents of the freezer, a smile spreading across your face as you saw an untouched bottle of vodka. Thankfully you didn’t have to resort to beer. Not that you minded, but beer had never really suited your taste buds. 

In a matter of thirty minutes you were drunk. You had put a decent dint on the fifth of vodka. 

Meanwhile in other parts of the bunker, Sam and Dean were drinking beer. They were cleaning the weapons and chatting. 

“I wonder where Y/N is,” questioned Sam. “She was in a hurry to come inside once we got here….” 

Dean had to stifle a laugh, “Dude she was putting back that vodka in the kitchen.” 

Sam’s eyes widened, remembering how you got when you were drunk. Especially when it came to vodka. “She wasn’t drinking it straight right?” 

Dean shrugged, “I wasn’t paying too much attention. I just wanted the beer.” 

Sam sighed and put down the gun, “I’m going to check on her.” 

Sam checked the kitchen and you were no where in sight. He then tried the library, thinking you might be there. Once again there was no sight of you. Sam hoped that you would be in the room rather than any other part of the bunker. Luckily with his quick pace and long strides he was soon in the doorway of your shared room. Sam let out a giant sigh of relief that he had been holding in. 

You were laying on the bed, knees bent and feet gently kicking back and forth. You had his laptop in front of you, pulled up on something. 

Sam’s brows furrowed and he walked into the room more, sitting beside you and leaning to look at the screen, “What are you looking at.” 

You giggled and moved the object on the screen around, “It’s space, dude!” 

Sam chuckled softly, “I see that. Is it a game or something?” 

“No,” you dragged out. “I don’t think…. I just found it and clicked it. You can move it around and look at all sorts of planets and stars. It’s so cool! Not as cool as hunting or you but it’s still cool! And pretty too,” you all but slurred out. 

Sam laughed, leaned down, and kissed your head knowing just how much you loved space. It was something that always fascinated you. He and Dean would often scold you for sticking your head out of the car or sitting in the window as they drove so you could look at the night sky. Sometimes you were lucky enough to convince Dean to pull over so you could lay on the ground beside the road to take in the sights of the glittering sky above you. And the times the three of you would sleep in the impala, you would prefer to sleep outside on the ground. Of course, Sam would always worry and ended up joining you. 

“Hey Sam?” 

“Hm?” 

“You wanna join me?” 

“Join you at staring at the computer,” he asked, amusement in his voice. 

You then pouted, thinking over what he said. “No. We’ll be staring at space, babe! Not a computer! Well technically yes but you know what I mean!” 

“We could go outside instead? It’s pretty dark outside now.” 

Sam had no warning whatsoever. You were up on your feet, almost falling from standing on the bed. Sam was quick to grab you to support you. You giggled and wrapped your arms and legs around him. 

“Carry me! Let’s go outside and be explorers! Space explorers….. Land astronauts.” 

“Baby, how about you just lay down and sleep? Explore space in your dreams.” 

“But space…..” 

Sam laughed and kissed you gently, “You can dream of space, _dude_.”


	9. Down in the Woods

_The two of you were on alert with your backs pressed against each other, clinging to the guns in your hands as your eyes danced around. The sound of the werewolf had caught your attention springing your hunter instincts into overdrive. Sam was beginning to feel horrible at the thought of the werewolf. He had not intended for you to be hunting for your first time camping._

_The werewolf charged at Sam first. Sam’s large form hit the ground and you braced yourself for the second werewolf. Thankfully it seemed to only be two. You were focused on trying to keep the werewolf away from you the best you could. While you fought off your foe, Sam’s shot rang out around you. Soon after your cry echoed. Sam immediately came to your rescue. Once the second werewolf was killed he held you in his arms._

_“Y/N, hey… It’s okay… It didn’t bite you right?” You whimpered as Sam checked. Tears formed in his eyes, “N- no… Baby it’s going to be okay.”_

_“Put me down Sam. Please?”_

_Sam shook his head as the tears fell down his face. There was no way he could kill you. Especially since the camping trip was supposed to be something fun for your anniversary._

_“I love you Sam. Please, do this for me.”_

Sam laughed as you practically bounced around the room packing. You were so full of excitement, practically running out of the room. Sam shook his head and carried the rest of the stuff, following you through the bunker and towards the garage.

Dean was loading the Impala up to handle a small salt and burn case. He swore up and down he could handle it without any help, giving you two the chance to have a night off. Which having the night off would be plenty.

You and Sam both loaded up your car and you climbed into the passenger seat. Sam was about to get in until he looked over at Dean.

“Hey be careful Dean. If you need help don’t hesitate to call.” Sam watched his brother nod, climbing in and shutting the door. Sam frowned when you pointed towards his window and he quickly got the window down, “What?”

“I’m not gonna call you two if I do need help. I’d rather not interrupt anything… You two be safe out there.”

Sam nodded and waved to him as he drove out of the garage. Once away from Dean’s ears you had turned on music to sing along with. It was pure bliss for Sam. It was a break from Dean’s usual classic rock and his own music tastes as well. After a few songs, many different turns, and a dirt road the two of you were at the spot. Sam had found it during one of his many morning jogs. He had checked to make sure the area was safe, but he knew that Dean even double checked earlier that morning. Chances of running into anything were pretty much next to zero, meaning you would be completely safe.

The car came to a halt. The two of you climbed out and unloaded, the first priority was setting up the tent. Sam had offered to set it up while you collected wood. However, it ended up in Sam getting frustrated with the tent and taking a break to help you.

“I thought you were a camping expert?”

Sam’s focused pout changed into one of annoyance, “Very funny.”

“I’m just curious,” you laughed defensively. “To be fair you’ve done this before. I haven’t. Maybe I can take a shot at it?”

Sam shook his head, his long, chestnut locks glowing in the sun through the trees. “Not a chance. I can get it. I just got frustrated. It wasn’t cooperating is all.”

“I’m doing it anyways.”

Sam sighed, knowing there was no way you were going to change your mind. He watched you put the wood down and get the tent halfway up before it toppled over. He tried to hide his laughter but your angry pout was too adorable to resist.

“It’s not funny,” you argued.

“It kinda is. It’s more adorable than anything,” he said approaching and placing his wood in your pile. “Here.” He picked up the pieces and got to putting the tent back up.

You made sure to keep it from falling, even though it was clear Sam had it. In no time he had it up and ready to go, making you smile. You decided to set everything up inside the tent while he got to building the fire to be ready to go.

Sam bent over to peek into the tent, “Hey.” Slowly he poked his head into the tent, his hazel eyes lightening up with excitement. “I was thinking we could go for a hike after you finish.”

You turned to him smiling, until your face fell from the spider that decided to land in his hair.

Sam’s face contorted into one of confusion and worry, “Baby what’s wrong?”

“There’s a spider in your hair.”

Sam’s face fell and in a quick panic he slapped himself on the top of his head, trying to fling or squish it from his hair. In the process of getting the spider dead and off, he tangled his brown locks. You were roaring with laughter in the tent and falling over onto the covered mat. Sam huffed and came into the tent more, getting on his knees and tickling you. Your laughter increased as you attempted to squirm away, but just as you tried Sam ran out of the tent.

“Samuel Winchester!”

“It’s Sam,” he yelled back as he darted off.

You got to your feet quickly and ran after him, chasing him through the woods. The two of you were careful to dodge trees and not trip over anything. However, Sam had the advantage with his long legs. He glanced back at you and managed to trip a bit.

“Fuck.”

You took your chance and caught up, smacking his ass as your ran past. Sam let out a small yelp making you laugh as you kept going. Your face lit up as you came across some rocks and climbed them. Sam smiled as he watched you climb them, jumping from one to the next. With little effort you went to another. You smiled as you took in the view around and underneath you. Sam watched as you sat on a rock that was at least fifty feet in the air, right in a drop off area. He slowly approached, staying on the rock you were last on.

“It’s so pretty out here. I’m glad you brought us here for our anniversary.”

Sam smiled and looked down at you, “I’ve been wanting to bring you here for awhile actually. When you said you hadn’t been camping I thought this would be the perfect place. I mean, there’s plenty of other worthy places but I thought you’d like this one. Especially since we don’t hike too often and hiking here isn’t too hard.”

You glanced back at him and practically got lost in his hazel eyes. They were a light green with specs of blue and gold, reflecting the sun that was slowly making its way down, still hanging high in the afternoon sky.

Before continuing on your small hike, Sam had to help you back over since the distance of the rock was difficult to get back over. The two of you had managed to hike for most of the day, and by the time the sun was setting you went back to your tent. Sam took the task of getting the fire going while you gathered all the food.

Sam kept laughing and making fun of you as you complained over the bugs, “I told you to bring something.”

“I forgot! This is seriously the crappiest thing so far about camping.”

Sam chuckled and pulled you closer to him, “I know it sucks but if you stay in the line of smoke they’ll leave you alone.”

“Yeah right.”

“Why do you think they’ve pestered you and not me?”

You made a face as he chuckled, knowing he had a point.

After S’mores and creepy stories, the two of you decided to lay in the tent. Sam thought it’d be best with the clear night to remove the cover so you could see the sky through the screen at the top. Some of the stars and the light of the moon were able to filter through some of the trees surrounding you. Crickets were chirping and cicadas sounded off the trees. You kept close to Sam staying curled up on his side and listening to his heartbeat. It was slow and calming, his soft husky voice lulling you more into a sleep.

“You know, I’m really glad we got to do this. Part of me was really relieved that Dean could handle the case alone. I love you so much, Y/N.”

You smiled softly and kissed his bare chest, “I love you too Sam. Happy anniversary.”

Sam smiled like a total goof, “Happy anniversary, Baby. Get some rest.”

After what felt like only minutes of sleep you were startled awake. Sam flinched in his sleep as he began to mumble. A frown spread across your features, the pit in your stomach knotting up more at the sound of his whimpers. His nightmares were back, and it was all because Lucifer was free from the cage, and Chuck knows where roaming the Earth. None of you could seem to find him which made Sam far more restless than he already was. There were times you’d have to beg him to sleep, sneak him sleeping pills, or ride him until he was ready to pass out. The latter always took what felt like forever because man, does he have some stamina.

Sitting up and adjusting, you reached over to him as you kept your voice soft and gentle, “Sam, Honey, it’s okay. You’re just having a nightmare.”

“No… I’m so sorry,” he choked out as his lips began to quiver. Sam began to dampen the sheet you laid down with more than just his sweat, as his pillow began to drink up his tears that poured out.

You got onto your knees and leaned over a bit to wipe them away, placing a gentle kiss in their place upon his cheek, “Sammy, it’s okay. I’m right here. This is just a nightmare, if you wake up you’ll see that.” Ever so gently you shook him, “Sam please,” you begged, “Wake up. It’s okay.” He still didn’t budge so you shook him a bit more, “Sam.”

Sam’s eyes practically shot open as his hunter instincts kicked in. With little time to react he had you pinned on your back as his hands gripped at your forearms tightly, breathing like a bull. His scowl softened as he slowly pulled his hands away from you, shaking. Sam could feel his stomach tightening at the look on your face.

When you reached for him he pulled away slightly. You wrapped your arms around his broad, cold shoulders and pulled him to you. Sam collapsed onto you and rested his head on your chest. Sobs rippled through his large frame as he wrapped his arms around you, keeping you closely in place.

You gently massaged his scalp as his hair weaved through your fingers, “It’s okay Sam. I’m here. It was just a nightmare.”

You knew Sam was going to be angry with himself for what he’d done. Bruises were forming on your body and they weren’t from the kind of situation he’d like them to be. They were going to decorate your body like the rest. But unlike before they weren’t from his aggression and dominating stance he took in the bedroom, but ones of attack and survival like you were the next thing to be killed.

Sam sniffled and looked up at you, his shaking had finally come to a stop but his lip still quivered in the slightest. He leaned up a bit more, sure to keep his weight from crushing you as he placed a gentle kiss to your lips. He held himself up on one of your arms that was now by your head, his fingers gently caressing your hair. His forehead found it’s way to your’s as he looked into your worried eyes.

You pulled him for another kiss as your hands cradled his face, his stubble gently poking at your soft skin.

Sam let out a shaky sigh, “I’m so sorry.”


	10. 48 Hours

Within twelve hours the hunt was finished and the three of you headed back to the bunker. You tried to sleep but you had no luck.

By the twenty-four hour mark you had tried listening to music.

This wasn’t a big issue. You had been awake for twenty-four hours on multiple occasions. Although, besides Sam and Dean, sleep was your best friend. You loved it almost as much as you loved your boyfriend.

Thirty-two.

Still no freaking luck. This time, you tried to turn down the AC in the motel. This drove Dean insane. He kept complaining that the room was way too cold and turned it back up to a bearable temperature. However, when Dean passed out Sam turned the AC back down. It felt amazing until your heater of a boyfriend cuddled you. You began to grow frustrated as he heated you up and snored softly. And when morning did come, you were completely grumpy. Dark circles decorated you face. Sadly for Sam, he now had to deal with his pissed off brother as well. Dean had woken up as a shivering burrito, teeth chattering as he turned the AC up.

Forty-eight hours.

My god were you ready to kill someone. Once again Sam had fell asleep.

You sighed and closed your eyes, doing the little breathing trick.

The clock ticked away second, then minutes. You began to toss and turn, completely annoyed.

With his hunter instincts kicking in, Sam woke up groggily.

“Baby? What’s wrong?”

You huffed and stopped, “I still can’t fucking sleep. I’ve tried everything! I just want to sleep!”

Sam adjusted, rubbing his eyes as he chuckled, “Not everything.” He then captured your lips into a kiss.

You hummed as he pulled away, “Sam what are you doing?”

Instead of answering he began to kiss your neck, making your breath catch in your throat. His warm, chapped lips left tingling sensations in their wake. You giggled softly as he made his way down, his stubble gently tickling your skin. He pulled your sleep shorts down your legs, the fabric dragging your panties with them.

You drew your bottom lip between your teeth as you watched him push your legs apart and gently push his hands under your ass. You could feel his hot breath tickling your inner thigh and fanning over your core.

Sam’s hazel eyes flicked up to you as he smirked. Without warning he drew his tongue over your folds, gently flicking your clit as he reached the top.

You whimpered as he began to tease your entrance. When Sam growled you instinctively shivered and tried to tighten your legs around him.

Sam firmly kept your legs open and grabbed your ass, gently squeezing as he thrusted his tongue into you.

Soft moans fell from your mouth and you reached down to pull his tousled locks. A groan erupted from him vibrating your core. In response Sam pulled away just enough to nip at your inner thigh.

You squirmed in his hold as you instantly came, moaning out his name.

When Sam pulled away and palmed at himself.

“Sam please….”

Sam listened to you beg and slowly pushed down his sweats and briefs. He stroked himself a bit as he watched you.

“Damn it Sam please! Stop staring at me and fuck me already!”

Sam growled and hovered over you, his lips crashing into your’s in a needy kiss. Your hands found their way back to his hair and he pushed into you in one swift, needy motion. You whimpered and clutched onto him from the sudden push. He stretched you in the best of ways as the pain heightened your pleasure.

Sam adjusted onto his forearms and set a hungry pace.

Your nails dug and ran down his back, leaving small red welts planted on his skin.

Sam growled in the most animalistic of ways making you clench around him in response. Sam moved to where he could clutch your hips tightly. His skin slapped onto your’s at a forceful pace and you knew you were going to wake up bruised.

Your cries filled the room as he began to thrust into your sweet spot. Shaking in his hold, you waited on edge for the magic word to fall from his lips.

“Cum.”

Sam’s moans melted with your’s as your walls fluttered and tightened around him. Sam pushed deeply into you, riding you through the orgasm.

The orgasm seemed to ignite your entire body. With one swift motion you had Sam on his back.

When his back hit the bed he let out a breath, watching you straddle and sink onto him.

You began to use his chest for support as you set your own pace, riding his cock.

Sam arched into you more.

“Oh Sam,” you cried out.

Sam couldn’t seem to make up where he wanted his hands. His hands groped and massaged your breasts, squeezed your hips and helped you along his length, scratched down your back, and even knotted in your hair. However, he seemed contempt with having his hands on your hips urging you faster.

You cried out as your second orgasm rippled through your body.

Sam moaned and thrusted up into you, intensifying your orgasm as he soon chased his own.

Your walls tightened around him, urging out every last drop as his thick ropes coated your walls.

Sam had to catch you when you blacked out. The fatigue had finally taken over your body as he laid you down. Sam smiled as your soft breathing and snoring hit his ears.

Carefully he cleaned you up and joined you back in the bed, placing a gentle kiss to your forehead as he pulled you closely.


	11. Drunk Confessions

Your fantasies were always something you wanted to keep secret. Especially since the judgement and looks you received from friends in the past before you joined the hunting life. It was one of few things that actually made you feel self-conscious. However, the secret was out.

The words fell from your mouth into the small wooden box. The only person that seemed to be listening was the priest in the booth next to you. Your were pretty sure he could smell the alcohol emitting from your body.

It hadn’t been your idea to come to the church drunk. Hell, it wasn’t even your idea to get drunk in the first place. You were supposed to be focused- should have been focused. But since Sam urged that he had things handled, you and Dean split off to work the rest of the case together. When the two of you finished up your part, Dean decided it was the perfect time to wind down and drink. At first, the idea was absolute bliss until Dean revealed you were the one who had to get Sam. It took a bit of convincing, but thankfully you persuaded Dean to at least drive you there. He swore up and down to wait until you returned with Sam.

You kept his promise in mind as you waltzed (more like stumbled) into the church. Your eyes scanned the pews for your tall, loving boyfriend. However, he was nowhere in sight. Letting out a small giggle you made your way to the confession booth.

Silence hung in the air as you waited for the priest to speak. But once he opened his mouth and spoke, his words sobered you up and snapped you to reality.

“Uh…. Y/N?”

Your eyes widened as you listened to your boyfriend’s surprised, hushed voice next to you.

“I uh…. You heard nothing. We uh… Came to get you.” You quickly left the booth; stumbling out the way you came. With quick movements you were in the back of the Impala in no time.

Dean snickered as he caught a glimpse at your reddened face, “Something happen?”

“No! Nothing happened! Just- shut up!”

Dean’s snickering didn’t die it. In fact, once Sam climbed in it practically rang throughout the entire vehicle. Had the engine not been running you would’ve mistaken the vibrations from Dean’s roaring laughter.

“Let’s just uh… Let’s just go,” Sam spoke after he cleared his throat.

Dean shook his head, the smug grin still on his face as he drove to the motel.

Once in the safety of the worn down walls, you practically threw yourself into the bathroom. How could you face Sam now? Especially after that confession?

You turned to the sink and washed the dirt away from your face. Part of you wished you could just wash the words out of your mouth and send them down the drain. What made this all worse is what Sam could be thinking.

As you looked up to your wet, freaked expression, the mirror reflected another face as well. Your hand practically froze around the cloth dangling on the wall. No words came out. Not even a squeak.

“So uh…” Sam gulped thickly as he stepped further into the confined bathroom, shutting the door behind him. “Can we talk about what just happened?”

“Y- yeah. Sure.” You finally pulled it from it’s small loop and quickly dried your face. You could feel Sam’s warmth closer to you now, and when you pulled the towel down your face to see his reflection you could see how dark his eyes were.

His pupils were practically consuming his ever changing hazel eyes. His shoulders and appearance took a broadening stature. Sam practically swallowed up the entire room. He looked ready to pounce as his hand fell upon your ass, squeezing it as he lowered his lips to your ear. His hot breath fanned across the valleys of your ear and cheek. Every drop of his cologne that lingered to the fabrics of his shirt wafted into your nose and driving your senses wild.

“I had no idea you enjoyed that kind of thing. Always wondered what that perfect little ass of your’s would feel like.”

Holy shit.

Your face reddened in both embarrassment and arousal. Your heat began to pool between your legs, and you were pretty sure you were ruining the soft cotton fabric.

“How’s that sound? Being bent over, all gorgeous with your ass in the air for me? Do you want me working you open slowly and just fucking into that tight ass? Cumming and screaming for me?”

You gasped softly as he rutted his erection into your ass to emphasis his point. “Y- yes,” was all you could utter out in a small breathy moan.

Sam chuckled softly, “Good. Gonna have to work you up though. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Yes sir.”

Sam kissed the top of your head and stepped back. With the adjustment, he then stepped out.

Fucking cock tease.

Sam kept teasing you over the course of the couple of days. Your secret endeavours didn’t go unnoticed by the younger Winchester. In fact, his teasing practically doubled.

Thankfully, since Sam knew you liked your space and time away, the two of you didn’t share a room. So during the night you were able to freely wear the plugs in your room without either noticing. However, on some occasions you had to leave your room and Sam noticed it. The way you would hold in any kind of signs as you walked or sat.

One day you went into the kitchen to get some water. Dean happened to be cooking and Sam came in. His hand came down in a small swing as his hand connected with the meat of your ass, jostling the plug. A mixture of a squeak and moan fell from your mouth. With a glare you hurried from the kitchen completely embarrassed Dean had heard that.

Dean just shook his head while his brother laughed.

Sam was having way too much fun teasing you. But tonight, the two of you were lucky.

Dean went out to the bar to get laid which meant the bunker was your’s the entire night. And a week’s of torture was about to come to an end. At least you hoped.

You made quick work of pulling on your favorite lingerie to surprise Sam. He had been in the library doing some research and organizing some of the books.

You sauntered your way into the library, leaning in the doorway and watching him work. His eyes were focused on the books laid out before him. Once you knew he was trained solely on that you began to make your way across, your feet gently padding against the hardwood floor. You straightened up a bit, swaying your hips as you came into peripheral view. The black fabric running up between your breast, amplifying the look of your cleavage. The matching, lace thong decorated around your waist.

Sam had yet to notice you and scooted the chair back, making his way to get up until you gently kept him still. You straddled his lap, your legs now trapped by the wooden armrests. It had always been difficult straddling Sam in these chairs, but with long nights of research the two of you had learned to make it work.

“Y/N?” His hazel eyes flickered all across your body before looking into your eyes.

“You’ve been teasing me all week Sammy… I’ve been working myself up for you and we’ve got the bunker to ourselves,” you husked out as your lips connected with his. The stubble of his face gently tickled your soft skin.

Sam growled into the kiss, turning it from a soft lingering kiss into one of heat and vigor. One of his hands snaked up into your hair as he pulled, the other squeezing your waist tightly.

You rutted down into his jeans, feeling the already growing erection straining in the denim clad confines.

Just as the thought of pinning you to the table crossed your mind, he then remembered back to what you were referring to. He pulled his lips away from yours earning himself a small whine.

“Y/N are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you…”

“I’ll be fine Sam… Promise. Just please, fuck me.”

That’s all it took for him. With swift, hungry movements he now held you in his arms. Your arms draped around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist to keep you in place. He kept one arm under your ass and the other moving down to hold your shoulder. He strategically made his way through the halls and into your room.

The door kicked shut behind him as he laid you down across your bed. His teeth bit into the flesh of your neck. He took his time sucking and kissing onto your pulse point. His hands squeezed their way up, practically ripping the underwear and bra from your body making you gasp. His eyes scanned all over your body before his lips crashed into yours once more. His long, nimble fingers began to tease at your dripping core. He began to slowly push them into you, pumping them in the slowest rythme he had ever done.

“Sam please….”

Sam growled and straightened up just as you were about to thread your hand into his hair.

You watched as his muscles rippled and moved, working to strip himself completely. Once he freed his member from the tight confines you clenched at nothing. You were about to beg, but his voice beat yours to the punch.

“Hands and knees. Right now.”

You adjusted yourself on the bed, wiggling your hips slightly to tempt him.

His hand connected with your bare skin, erupting a whimper from your kiss swollen lips.

“Where is it?”

“Drawer…”

Sam reached into the drawer beside your bed, smirking as he pull the lube out. However, you heard him grab something else. You couldn’t even see it if you wanted. He kept it hidden from your sight as he came back around behind you. He popped open the lube and rubbed the cold jelly onto your tight, puckered hole. Just the feeling already had you biting your lip. He then applied a generous amount onto his large member, lining up, and ever slowly pushing in.

You gasped and whined, clutching at the sheets making him stop his movements.

“If it becomes too much tell me….”

“Keep going Sam! Please!”

Sam gulped but listened, pushing in even further moaning and grunting, “So fucking tight…”

You shivered and moaned. He gently pushed your shoulders lower and you wrapped your arms around your legs.

Sam then pushed in the rest of the way, his pelvis meeting the meat of your ass. He smirked and grabbed the mystery item you had yet to see. He teased at your folds with his fingers.

“Christ, Y/N. You’re fucking soaked.”

You blushed, “All for you Sam…”

Sam huffed a bit, “Obviously. Had I known the thought of me fucking into your perky ass would’ve made you this turned on, I would’ve been doing it sooner.” To help emphasis his point he gently thrusted, making you moan. Sam smirked and pulled his hand away, replacing it with a vibrator.

As he pushed the colored silicone into your dripping core, you clenched around them, making Sam grunt. He pushed the button turning it on. You moaned out loudly as the low vibrations began to tear through your core. Sam began to thrust slowly, his cock brushing all the right spots. He gently pushed the vibrator a bit further.

Your moans began to melt together as Sam began to thrust a bit faster. You began to shake, practically dangling of the edge. Sam effortlessly adjusted the vibrator in his hand to press his thumb onto your swollen, aching nub.

The orgasm rippled through your body, making your entire body shake as you clenched tightly around each member.

You screamed out Sam’s name as you clutched onto the bed for dear life as if it were a lifeboat keeping you afloat in the sea of your orgasm. Your eyes were snapped shut as the after wave tore through, white spots appearing behind your lids as Sam’s thrusts began to slow down.

Each thrust grew sloppier than the last. Sam’s animalistic grunts and moans hit your ears as his hot, thick ropes of cum landed all over your ass. He gently removed the toy from your dripping core.

Sam kissed your shoulder and stepped away, getting a warm cloth to clean the two of you up. Once the mess was clear from your skin he collapsed beside you, kissing your head as you still shook slightly.

“Sam….”

“Yeah… Definitely doing that again.”

You chuckled tiredly, “Not that…”

“I know. I’ll buy you a new pair.”


	12. Ignore It

Drinking.

It was the ritual that happened after a very long or rough hunt. Sometimes it was at the motel or others it was at the bar. The latter seemed to hold more than one release from the hunting life. For a moment the boys could find a girl to leave with, and feel like a normal guy picking up chicks.

It was something you didn’t really care for. You never saw the point in picking up some drunk, possibly sleazy guy who can’t figure out how to have you begging to cum and moaning his name. In fact, you’d rather do it yourself. You knew how to have yourself coming undone so you saved yourself of the irritation.

You never once judged Sam and Dean for their choices. But you did however envy whatever girl left on Sam’s arm or swaying beside him.

You only saw him leave twice, because after that you skipped out on the bar. You’d pick yourself up some alcohol to drink alone in your motel room, relax on the worn down beds, and sometimes find your own release. Some nights you weren’t so lucky. You would hear Sam and whoever he picked up through the thin walls. He didn’t always come back to the motel with them. Sometimes he’d go elsewhere.

But the sound of his moans and shouts of pleasure would have you clenching. Your eyes would screw shut and you’d drown out her moans, replacing them with your own. You always made sure to keep it down to not alert him.

But of course Dean caught on. He had noticed the way you bristled when Sam would talk of his encounters, flirt with someone, or even just check them out. Dean always tried to tell you about how Sam felt or that you should tell him, but your answer stayed the same.

Sam didn’t like you. And there was no way in hell you were telling him.

Once you’d stop talking Dean made sure to drop the subject immediately, but always bringing it up every now and then.

And tonight had been one of those nights. He convinced you to come drink at the bar with them after the long day of working. At first you said no until Dean looked to Sam for help. With both of them teaming up on you, you caved and said yes. There had been no way you were gonna say no to Sam’s puppy face. It was clear he didn’t wanna hear about who his brother was going to pick up and flirt with tonight.

Dean waited for his brother to leave to get drinks before starting up.

“You should really tell him.”

“Dean, for the billionth time, no. I’m not telling him. He doesn’t feel the same way. And I’d rather not risk it. I don’t wanna ruin the friendship he and I have.”

Dean held up his hands in defense, “Fine. But,” he held up a finger. “I want you to go flirt with a guy up at the bar so Sam can see it. Make him jealous. If he does something there’s your proof.”

“That’s not going to work. Besides, even if he does it’s going to go way over his head.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Just trust me?”

You rested your head in your hands groaning, “Fine!” Just as you looked up to push your hands through your hair, Sam returned with the drinks. You smiled to him gratefully and quickly downed your drink. “Thanks. I’ll be back.”

Sam frowned a bit and moved so you had enough room to walk away, “Okay..”

You made your way towards the bar, sure to sashay your hips along the walk. You had your target in a manner of seconds.

“Hey,” you said flashing your flirtatious smile. “Is it alright if I sit here?”

The guy nodded, “Knock yourself out.”

You smiled and hoisted yourself onto the stool, leaning on your left arm to face him a bit more; sure to jut your chest out to give yourself the best visual cleavage.

“How’re you doing tonight?”

The guy then looked back to you once more, not even phased, “I’m alright. Better now to have a drink in hand. How about you?”

You leaned in more, gently touching his arm, “Better now that I can have company to share a drink with.”

He blinked. His once confidence stature wavered slightly, his shoulders slumping a bit. Why did he look so disappointed and confused?

“Oh. You think- I’m flattered but no.” He moved back slightly for you to see the man beside him.

The other guy waved a bit, giving you a half smile.

“I’m here with my boyfriend.”

You blinked, “O- oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit on you! I had no idea!”

“Oh no you’re fine, it’s alright. You didn’t know, but I really do appreciate the compliment.”

You began blushing, “God I feel like a bitch now…. I just totally interrupted you two. Date? Either way have a nice night. I’m so sorry to have bothered you!”

The guy was about to say something but his boyfriend beside him beat him to it. “Sweetie it’s alright. But thank you for being so polite about all of this.”

You nodded, flustered.

The two smiled, “Have a nice night.”

Meanwhile Sam had started on his drink, not paying any mind to where you went. It didn’t even occur what you were doing until Dean pointed it out. His hazel eyes landed on you, sitting on the barstool to hopefully get the guys attention.

Sam looked back to his brother, “I’m surprised she’s even doing that. I didn’t think she liked hitting up guys at bars?”

“She doesn’t,” Dean hinted.

Sam nodded and took a sip, “Oh well. Guess she changed her mind.”

Dean was ready to facepalm. “Dude. Does it not make you jealous?”

“Why would it? We’re not dating. She’s a grown woman Dean. She’s entitled to do whatever she wants and do whoever she wants.”

Dean groaned, “You’re hopeless…”

Sam frowned, confused by his brother’s statement. Why was he supposed to be jealous?

Before Sam could even explore his brother’s words you came back over with your face slightly red.

“I’m heading out. You two have fun.”

Sam frowned, “What why? We just got here maybe fifteen minutes ago…”

“I’m spent… I uh…. I’ll see you two later.”

Dean watched you hurry off and sigh. “After this drink I think I’m done too….”

Sam was baffled. “Wait seriously?”

Dean gave him a look, “Yeah Sam. I’m not picking anyone up tonight. It’s been a long day so I just wanna finish this drink, get to the motel, and sleep.”

Sam nodded, completely happy that was his brother’s decision. He honestly felt the same way. Sure enough you had to feel it too.

But once you were back in the safety of your motel room, you crashed onto your bed groaning.

That was embarrassing and Sam didn’t even react. It went right over his head. How could he be so oblivious? All you wanted to do now was sleep.

You kicked off your shoes and threw your flannel to join them on the floor, leaving you in jeans and a tee shirt. Sometimes you didn’t care if you slept in jeans but tonight was one of those nights that you wiggled them off, tossing them onto the heap as well. Adjusting, you got comfortable on the bed to drift off, until someone knocked at your door.

You knew it was Dean by the special knock you came up with. And there was no way in hell you were letting him in. Especially after his shitty plan.

“Go away!”

“Not happening Y/N.  **We’re a family. Families talk about things.** ”

You chortled at his statement. “ **No! Families ignore things until they go away** ,” you grumpily corrected.

Dean sighed, “Is this about what happened? Because if it is, I thought Sam would react…”

You groaned and pulled your pillow over your head, hoping that not answering would make him go away. Instead, he knocked at your door again, letting you know that he was in fact still there.

“Y/N come on! Please talk to me?”

Why couldn’t he just go away? Maybe if you ignored him he’d walk off.

Dean groaned on the other side of the door, “Y/N seriously. Just talk to me. Because if you don’t say something I’m going to pick lock this door.”

You groaned and removed the pillow, practically yelling at the ceiling just for Dean to hear you.

“Your idea was stupid Dean! Sam obviously doesn’t like me and trying to make him jealous didn’t work! Not only that, but the guy I decided to even try to make Sam jealous with was gay! So if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to die in my room of embarrassment alone!”

Sam blinked, having been behind Dean and heard everything you just said. His curiosity to what was going on had finally been answered.

Dean was about to speak but Sam’s voice beat him to the punch.

“Y/N likes me?”


	13. The Moose Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of a parent passing away and depression.

Sam smiled happily as he carried one of the boxes in from the truck, going into cluttered house. Boxes sat everywhere on the floors and furniture. He added another to a pile in the kitchen, smiling to his brother.

“There should be one more box. I’ll go grab it.”

Dean nodded his head as he got to opening the boxes for his brother, ciphering through what was in each labeled ‘kitchen’ box. Part of him really wished his brother labeled and kept them more organized, but out of the two Dean would’ve been the one to do so. He watched as his brother excitedly jogged from the room, his footsteps sounding through the open door on the wooden porch.

Sam hurried to his car, grabbing the last box in his hands. As he straightened up his eyes landed on your car in the driveway. Of course, he couldn’t help but stare as you shut the car off. He hoped he’d get to introduce himself to you but he never had the chance. You were the only neighbor to be gone when he purchased the home, and now here you were.

You pulled your keys from the ignition and pushed the door open. On your way out of the car you managed to trip over the seatbelt, blushing in embarrassment and grumbling in frustration. Leave it to you to have a new hot neighbor witness you make a fool of yourself.

Sam had to bite back his laughter as he came over, “Hey you alright?”

“Good I’m yeah,” you stumbled over your words now.

Great.

Sam chuckled softly and shifted the box onto his hip, sticking out his hand towards you, “I’m Sam. I’m your new neighbor.”

“Y/N,” you said shaking his hand before pulling it away. “I uh, I noticed someone bought it but had no idea who….”

“Yeah.” Sam awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, glancing to his home and back to you. “I wanted to introduce myself to you when I bought it but you were the only one who was gone….”

You paled a bit at the thought of being the only one to have not met the super hot neighbor, “So I’m totally failing at my neighborly duties then…. Later I can bring you some food that way you don’t have to worry about it?”

Sam shook his head, smiling and showing his white smile and cute dimples. “No need. I already had plans.”

“Oh.” You awkwardly shifted on your feet. “Well it was nice meeting you Sam. I should let you get back to unpacking,” you said motioning to the box. “I’ve got some cleaning to do so I’ll see you around.”

Sam nodded and headed back into his home with the last box, a smile plastered on his face as he chuckled to himself.

Dean’s eyes landed on his brother as he walked into the kitchen shaking his head with a small chuckle. “What’s got you so happy,” he asked setting one of the glasses down from out of the box and tossing the paper into the wastebasket.

“Just the neighbor next door,” Sam motioned to his kitchen wall towards the direction of your home.

“She hot?”

Sam should’ve known his brother was going to ask him that, but it still managed to surprise him. He looked away sheepishly as he set the box down, trying to avoid the question. But in doing so it gave himself away.

“So she is hot. She still outside? I gotta see this.”

Sam quickly stopped his brother before he could leave the kitchen, “Please don’t.”

Dean smirked and threw his hands up in surrender, “Fine. Deal.”

From that point on you weren’t brought up during the unpacking process.

With Sam’s first two weeks in the neighborhood you’d manage to learn quite an amount about him. Whenever he wasn’t working you could often find him outside doing yard work, going for a jog, doing house work, or even relaxing in his backyard with a beer in hand.

Some days the two of you would stand on the sidewalk on the property lines talking or even sitting on his porch.

You were pretty happy that he was most of the time quiet. The last person to be there before him often time would have parties or people coming in and out of the house often. They were a lot to handle but Sam was a breeze.

But you weren’t the only one to pick things up.

Sam would notice that you mostly stuck indoors on your time off. Some days you’d go for a walk at the park or go out with friends, but it wasn’t often. He could tell you were the type to crave adventure but feared the jump to do it. And these past few days Sam had been racking up the nerve to ask you out.

He smiled as he lightly jogged down his steps, across his yard, and into yours. He knocked on your door lightly, his heart pounding in his chest. Whether he’d admit to Dean or not, he enjoyed you as both a neighbor and a friend. But Sam wanted more than that. He wanted the girl next door. He knew you felt the same. He noticed that some days you’d see him through the windows while he was working out or walking around shirtless. It was a topic he’d leave to go unaddressed, but it made him smile. So he finally geared up the courage to take the leap.

A minute rolled by and Sam frowned, glancing to his watch then to your parking spot. Your car was here, maybe you were doing something?

Another minute rolled by and Sam’s mind began to wonder. The more he thought about it, the past few days he didn’t see you leave your house. The one day you did you got in a vehicle, dressed up more so than usual. You weren’t the type to get all dressed up, even for work. You did the lazy, thrown together business casual look. It was something you could get away with and still look good, but this was something more formal. You were in dark shades of purple and black so maybe it was a wedding? But you never came home stumbling and laughing- or if you did Sam didn’t hear it.

As his watch ticked another minute away his mind went even further. He was beginning to wish he asked what was going on the day you were leaning against the back of your car, while you were on the phone with your head in your hand. But he didn’t. Instead he kept fixing the railing on his porch.

Sam gulped thickly. It had been five minutes and you didn’t answer. Maybe you left in another vehicle again? Sam shook his head slightly as he sighed, stepping away from your door and down the sidewalk.

It took so much effort to even leave your couch when you heard the knocking. Everything was weighed down and heavy. You didn’t have any sort of control over your movements. It was as if you were a puppet on a string the past few days. Everything you did didn’t feel like you- like you weren’t compelling or telling yourself to move. The marionettist forced you to sleep on the couch, leaving all of your body aching and stiff.

When you got to the door you didn’t even bother checking to see who was behind it. It could’ve been an axe murderer or even someone wanting to talk to you about their religion; you didn’t care.

You frowned and Sam turned back, having heard you open the door and sniffle.

The fresh air rushed into your home and reminded you of exactly why you were inside.

Sam turned and came back, concern all over his face. “Y/N? What’s wrong?”

It took a moment for his words to register as you stared up into his hazel eyes. Sam was tall compared to you as it was, but in this moment you felt even smaller. It was like you were a child barely reaching three foot as you looked to him. Your tongue darted out to wet your dry lips; your vocal cords pushing past the lump that was in your throat.

“My dad passed away.”

The words that filled your head were finally out, and they still didn’t feel real. You said it once more hoping it would convince your mind that it was the truth. But all it felt like was a lie. It was impossible and you wanted to deny each word and every letter. The past few days were a horrible nightmare that you barely got through. You were lucky enough to numb your way through it.

And when the tears left your eyes and rolled down your face, you jumped slightly from the cool rushing along the hills of your skin.

The sobs that were being held it broke past the lump and left your body shaking.

Without thinking Sam wrapped his arms around you into a tight hug. He practically wedged your body against his, one hand placed on your head smoothing your hair comfortingly while the other kept you close by your back.

“I know how you feel…. I lost my dad before too. I promise you, I’m gonna be right here. It’s going to be alright.”

You almost didn’t even hear his words through your sobs in his chest. His words only felt like a vibration into your face, reminding you that it wasn’t a dream.

Sam held you outside your house for another few minutes before deciding to pick you up.

Normally you would’ve protested to being picked up; especially by a stranger, but in this moment it didn’t even phase you.

Sam carried you into the house, shut the door, and made way for your couch. He kept you in his arms as he sat down, practically cradling and rocking you.

The two of you stayed like that for over an hour.

Your sobs slowly died down, each cry pounding into your head. The knots in your stomach were wound so tight that it began to hurt, the gasps burning your lungs.

Every often Sam would speak to you. His voice was an anchor, keeping you placed in the horrid reality but calming you in your giant waves of emotions. He held onto you, keeping you afloat and saving you from drowning.

When your cries finally stopped, your vocal cords were strained and shaking from all the wailing as you spoke.

“Thank you…..”

“No need. I’m just glad I can be here for you….” Sam gulped thickly, trying to think. The words were flying out before he even had time to process them. “I know you’re going through alot right now, but how about you come hiking with me? It’ll get you out of the house and maybe the fresh air can help. Maybe the hike will distract you for a bit?”

You wiped your face with the palms of your hands, your cheeks feeling raw under the grazing skin. “That would be nice honestly…. Maybe a distraction is what I need.”

Sam nodded a bit, “Y/N, you know you can come over anytime right? We’re more than neighbors- we’re friends okay? And I want to be here for you.”

You nodded slightly. “I’ll go get shoes.”

Sam nodded and waited. When you returned he lead you outside to his car.

Your eyes were fixated on the trees that passed by, the green slowly slipping into different hues as some already made their escape down.

Sam glanced over every now and then to check on you, but each time he found you focused out the window. He didn’t know whether to smile or not, so he’d return to the road before him.

Your mood picked up a little once you were hiking with Sam. The two of you talked about your fathers. It made the reality of your situation more bearable. You were grateful Sam came over and invited you out.

Hiking may have not been the solution, but it was definitely a method to help you find the way there.


	14. Trapped in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a character death, torture, hell

As soon as Sam heard the words “shut hell’s gates” he knew it’s what he wanted to do. It didn’t matter if the trials would essentially feel like he was being torn apart and put back together again. Any pain or difficulties he would go through wouldn’t matter.

What mattered to Sam was that there would no longer be any demons roaming the earth. He would protect people from losing their souls and further prevent what happened to him; it would even make the place safer. And any chance Sam got to make the world safer for everyone in it, he was on board.

Another incentive might have also been you.

The two of you separated a few months back. Unlike Sam you weren’t a hunter. You picked up a few things here and there being with him, but the time you managed to get hurt during a hunt sent Sam into a panic mode. It took him months to even let you into that part of his life. At first he wasn’t going to let you into it at all, but when he realized he loved you he had to let you in.

Whenever you got hurt, it reminded Sam of the exact reason you couldn’t be in his life. So Sam had to make one of the hardest decisions he’s ever made and let you go.

There would be no chance of ever being with him again- he refused.

It killed him to walk away and burn the bridges of what could be, but it needed to be done. Sam would rather lose you and know you were still alive out there with another man, than end up in hell on the rack because of him or send you to heaven sooner than what was planned.

And when the night came of the first trial, Sam was the one successful. It took Sam convincing Dean to let him continue on with it. But every word Sam laid out was true.

Dean didn’t believe in a future; but Sam did. He saw a future for him and Dean even if he didn’t know what it quite was.

Sam laid his faith on the line and soon the time came for the second trial.

Rescue a soul from hell.

It couldn’t be easy- and it wouldn’t be easy.

Ever since the boys went to check on Kevin they’ve been hunting down information. Of course it started with a crossroads demon thanks to Dean’s idea. It then lead them to driving to meet up with a rogue reaper, hoping they would help get Sam to hell and back with a soul to save- if there was an innocent soul to save.

Once the two came across Ajay they began to have hope of actually being able to do the trial. The three discussed terms before learning that he was the reaper who took Bobby to hell.

The two were baffled by the information, not wanting to believe it. They were fully convinced Bobby was in heaven until Crowley was brought up in the conversation, thus springing them into action.

Sam made his way through purgatory completely on edge. He’d often check behind his back, his eyes darting around frantically as his ears kicked into overdrive. He could hear his heart beating, the water running, and his feet moving quickly. If anything or anyone else moved for that matter, he would’ve heard them. He clutched onto his lifeline desperately at the handle. And if a monster came gearing towards him, he’d swing it with brutal force, decapitating the thing before it could reach him.

By the time he reached the rock he was panting, but there was no time to waste in catching a breath. He discarded the weapon he found moments earlier on his travels. The handmade weapon thudded against the ground before he moved onto pulling the rock. The rock landed with a much louder sound, but it was barely audible for those that might be near. In fact, if anything was near it was more like to feel the vibrations from the impact.

Wind practically swirled out, gasping to pull something in.

Sam couldn’t see into the door, all he saw was pitch black as he let out a final huff. “It’s a rabbit hole,” he told no one in particular. With a deep breath he stepped in, the door practically helping him in.

He gulped thickly as he looked around the dimly lit area. It was completely nuts.

His eyes darted around quickly, hoping no demon would see him. He knew the chances of being seen were high, but he didn’t want to face one so early on; at least not yet anyway.

With a few moments to compose himself, Sam found himself looking through hell just like he did in purgatory.

He hadn’t been here since the cage, and even then he only experienced the cage. Just being here terrified him as he kept glancing back to keep an eye on what happened behind him. He was alone and without Dean to watch his back, he was on high alert.

Everything he ever learned and every instinct was kicked in.

As he rounded the corner he heard thousands of voices screaming and begging. Each room he passed people claimed innocence or begged to be free.

His eyes began to water as he looked at all the souls around him in agony. He wanted to save them but he knew deep down that they probably belonged here; but even though it was the case he still wanted them to find a sort of light.

Sam shook his head slightly. He had to move on.

He looked around until he finally came to the right door. It creaked and whined as he opened it, stepping into the cell.

“Bobby,” Sam asked. When he didn’t answer he stepped further in trying one more time. “Bobby?”

Bobby turned, completely pale and worn from the years in hell.

Sam could see it all over his face and it pained him even more than the other souls he came across. Unlike the other souls that rested in their cages, Bobby wasn’t meant to be here. He was meant to be in heaven living the best afterlife as much as possible. He shouldn’t have been down here getting torn apart; mind drifting to a happy place to keep him through what was going on only for it to get ripped away with his flesh.

Sam searched Bobby’s face for any kind of response, but all he was met with was a dead look in his eyes that once shone full of life even through all the difficult things he’d been through.

Every ounce of effort and any kind of emotion that Bobby could feel, he mustered up to put it all into the punch he laid on Sam’s face.

His knuckles connected into the nose, sending him stumbling back and holding onto his face.

Sam pulled his hand away to check for blood to happily find no drops spilling out.

“Get the hell out of here, you black eyed son of a bitch,” Bobby spat out, malicious coating every word.

Sam’s brows knitted together, “What? Bobby, it’s Sam!”

“Yeah? And I’m Elvis. Move your ass!”

“Bobby–”

“Get out,” Bobby interrupted, his voice full of hate.

“It’s me,” argued Sam. He threw his arms around in frustration as he spoke before letting out a sigh. He glanced out to make sure no one was coming before looking back to Bobby. “Okay, damn it…. If it’s not Sam… Then how do I know about you and Tori Spelling?” Sam watched as Bobby questioned it. “You’re a fan… Yeah? Or- or uh, okay. What about your free pedicure at the Mall of America? You told Dean to never tell another living soul about how it changed your life.” Sam relied on every word he conveyed to convince him. Sam’s panic softened as Bobby’s anger melted into an expression of confusion.

“Sam?”

Sam chortled, giving Bobby a quick smile before the two hugged tightly.

As Bobby pulled away he apologized for his actions, informing Sam he wasn’t the only Sam he had seen that day. The number of Sam’s had been well over the two hundreds. Bobby practically began to lose count of all the Sam’s and Dean’s he saw in his years of hell, those always being the faces they wore as they tortured him.

But the more Bobby spoke, the more it dawned on him. “Wait what are you doing here? Please don’t tell me it’s what I think it is.”

“No, no, Bobby I’m good. I’m here to get you. You don’t belong here. We’re getting you out,” he said handing Bobby a knife to protect himself.

Sam began leading Bobby the way he came, however it seemed that one of the paths Sam lead Bobby down was one he didn’t take earlier. Thankfully, Sam knew it would lead them to the door. It was one of the paths he looked down but didn’t dare check it.

Souls begged them as they walked by, but when one of the souls cried out Sam froze.

Sam’s blood ran cold as he prayed that the voice didn’t belong to who he thought it did. He turned to look at the cell, to be met with the once bright eyes that he stared into often. The person they belonged to could make any motel or car feel like home, but today he felt like he was in a nightmare version of his own home.

The person was worn down and frazzled just like Bobby was. You were beaten and tired from all the suffering you endured- and he had no idea how long you had been down here.

It couldn’t have been long, two or three months maybe? But three months ago you were perfectly fine. You were looking for jobs and living in an apartment using the money you earned hustling.

But that was three months ago.

He stopped checking after the first month. He realized that if he truly wanted to keep you safe, then he had to leave your life completely; which meant he couldn’t check on you. He worried that if he kept coming back, it would only keep you in the line of danger.

But what Sam didn’t know was that you knew. You knew he was checking on you for the first month. But as the weeks wore on it became sporadic. You preemptively made plans, gathering the materials you would need. To Sam it looked like a perfectly normal life, but you were actually starting to collect guns and other sorts of weapons. You used all the skills you learned from hunting with them, applying them into a name change.

You knew the hunters you would come in contact with would gossip, so you came up with a false name and dyed your hair; that way if Sam and Dean heard of you they thought it was someone else.

But you only knew so much and before you knew it, you were far too deep to ask for help. By the time it even crossed your mind it was too late.

When you came to, you found yourself in hell. You thought when you died you’d be in heaven but damn were you wrong.

Sam gulped thickly as tears filled his eyes. He grabbed onto the bars desperately, hoping he could get the cell open.

“Go away you evil bastard.”

All the hope that filled your voice moments ago vanished when you realized who was walking around. It wasn’t someone that was going to save you. All you thought was it was a demon coming to torture you.

“Wh- what? N- no…. Y/N, Baby it’s me… It’s Sam….”

“That’s what they all say.”

Sam tried to cup your face through the bars but you pulled away, practically backing yourself more into the cold area.

“But it really is me. The time I got sick and we didn’t have a can opener, you stabbed the can with a butter knife until you could manage a big enough hole to pour it out….. Whenever we did research and you were bored you would draw little doodles on the paper or write whatever came to your mind. If Dean or I tried checking your notes you’d hide them up while you pretended that they were notes for what was going on.” Sam grew hopeful as more things came to mind that he would only know. The words began flying from his mouth at an optimistic speed.

“When you joined us, you went out and bought a small plushed animal. You named it just like you did any plush you bought. Whenever there was nights I wasn’t around, you would clutch onto it tightly as you fell asleep. One morning when we were getting dressed, you pulled on my pants thinking they were your’s and when you tried walking off, they fell down your legs and you tripped. I started laughing cause you let out the cutest noise, and you said if I told anyone you’d kill me in my sleep. I couldn’t stop laughing and you were so grouchy. I lifted you from the floor and kissed practically every inch of your face. That was one of the few things that no matter how angry or upset you were, it would always manage to pull a smile to your face no matter how big or small….”

Sam gulped thickly as his eyes searched your’s for any kind of sign.

You stepped forward into his hands, the tears that you thought you could no longer cry rained down your face.

“Sam?”

Sam’s hand slid from your cheek to the back of your head, pulling you closer to the bars so he could try to rest his forehead against yours.

“How? How did you get here?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt the moment, but we really need to get outta here before they find us.”

Sam glanced to Bobby and back to you, “Right.”

Just as Sam tried getting your cage open, demons appeared. The two began fighting them off, leaving Bobby to guess between the two Sams.

Thankfully for Sam he guessed the right one.

“We gotta go. Now.”

Sam gulped thickly and looked to your cell in a panic. He knew that he couldn’t waste anymore time otherwise more demons would show up.

Sam moved to try to get your cell open, but Bobby stopped him.

“We have to go.”

Sam knew Bobby was right. It would take awhile to open your cell, and by the time he’d get it open they’d be surrounded.

Bobby pulled Sam in the direction they were headed.

The two started that way, but as Sam made his getaway he called out to you.

“I’m sorry…. I’ll be back I promise!”

You gulped, fighting off the growing lump in your throat, croaking out your words as you called back.  **“I promise, I won’t let go.”**

Sam and Bobby made it to the door, getting back into purgatory. The two faced some difficulties as they tried to get topside.

When Sam got free he found his brother in the woods, the two sharing a quick hug. Sam then took the time to inform Dean about what happened with Benny, and how Bobby was doing since Bobby wouldn’t get to tell him himself.

Of course, being topside again there were more obstacles to face. Just as Sam freed Bobby, Crowley came in stopping their progress as he trapped Bobby’s soul. He pinned the boys to the nearest trees, preventing them from stopping him.

There was no way Crowley was letting Bobby into heaven for all the destruction he caused to demonkind.

But stopping Crowley was useless when they were stuck to the trees.

Just as the two begin to think the trial was a bust, Naomi swooped in to free Bobby’s soul. The two fell back to the ground, watching as Bobby’s soul went up into heaven.

“I told you you could trust me,” she said with a smile on her face before flying off.

Dean swore to tell him later so Sam could finish up the trial.

Sam read off what he needed to as his hand began glowing. He dropped to the ground in pain, gasping and groaning. However, Sam swore that he was okay.

Dean stood by, watching as his brother shook, saying he was fine and that it was done.

Once Sam was good, the two made their way to the car.

Dean glanced to his brother, knowing something was different. He couldn’t tell if it was the trial, being in hell for the first time since the cage, or something else. Whatever it was, it was eating at him slowly.

“Before the third trial, I need to go back into hell….”

“What? No! Sam you saw how much trouble that was! We are not doing that again!”

Sam’s eyes began to water as he looked to his brother, the non-agreement in his mind. “But Y/N is in hell right now Dean! I’m going to do what it takes to bring her back! She’s one of the reasons why I’m doing this. I wanted to make the world a safer place for her and I left thinking it’d protect her. If I finish these trials before she’s free, I might not ever get her back Dean….. So please, help me find a way to get her free….”

Dean sighed, glancing to his younger brother seeing the tears in his eyes. Dean knew if he was in the same position he’d do what it would take. Hell, he even let Cas wash Lisa’s memories of him away to keep her safe.

“Fine. But you’re not making a deal for a demon with your soul, got it?”

Sam nodded, “Got it.”  


	15. Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work contains a/b/o.

You nodded your head as your mother spoke to you. All the information that spewed from her mouth just flew into one ear, and right out the other. It was always the same thing she had told you since you were a kid.

_“Be careful when walking in the woods. Look out for the hungry wolf.”_

“Alright mom, I got it. I’m going to take the food to Uncle Bobby now.”

“Just be careful! Call me when you get there please?”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the basket, pulling your red jacket on. On the way out the door you pulled the hood over your head, keeping your ears cold from the chilled breeze. It felt chillier out than normal, but it also may have been your skin growing subjectable to the weather. After all, your heat was approaching and the last thing you wanted to do was deliver cookies.

But your Uncle Bobby had been worse lately. He had always been a sad old drunk after his wife died; drowning himself in a bottle on their anniversary or the anniversary of her death. But with him being sick the past week your mom thought cookies would help his mood.

A soft sigh escaped you, and you imagined it traveling out in a small cloud before you. It had been awhile since you last seen your uncle and you felt horrible.

He showed you everything you knew and practically raised you as if you were his own child. It was the least he could do since your dad left around a young age. Bobby was the one to threaten boys or teach you how to shoot a gun. He taught you even how to flay a fish or hunt a deer.

While you wanted to see him, you hated seeing him drinking. It was when he got like this you thought it was best to stay away. He never enjoyed company and would turn into a grumpy old man. Sometimes he’d even snap on accident.

You glanced up to the trees, admiring the shifting colors of the leaves as some already had made their fall to the wood’s floor. The smell of leaves and sap filled your senses, driving you wild. But then it hit you.

Alpha.

There was one nearby. You could hear them walking behind you and you turned immediately.

Their eyes raked over you, taking in your appearance and you shuttered. “Where are you heading?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Lucifer peered at her, growling softly, “Tell me.”

You flinched as he stood taller, practically swallowing you with his presence, “My Uncle’s.”

Lucifer flashed a smile and leaned closer; smelling near the basket on her arm, humming. “Smells good. I should have some after this long walk.”

You gulped thickly and stepped back, “I- I should go.” You turned and hurried away, trying to block the alpha from your mind.

Lucifer was quick to find his way towards your uncle’s place, knocking on the door as he took on your appearance and masking his scent in the process.

Bobby frowned as he heard knocking at the door, grumbling tiredly as he made his way to his wooden door.

The knock echoed throughout the silent cabin again before he answered, a smile appearing as he saw ‘you’ behind the pressed birch door.

Bobby stepped aside to allow you in, practically shuffling the door closed as he turned his attention to you, “What brings ya here kid?”

With one look Lucifer could tell he was sick as he pulled a very sympathetic expression. “I came to visit and check on you since you aren’t feeling well.”

Bobby shook his head, knowing your mom had sent you. He lead you over to the couch, taking his place in his recliner.

Lucifer took the spot on the couch closest to the recliner, watching Bobby’s movements. He waited until Bobby leaned to grab his beer off the floor to attack.

You were on edge the rest of the way to your uncle’s. Your heart kept beating against your chest, attempting to escape as you glanced around constantly. Anytime an animal near by made a noise it freaked you out. You’d tuck your arms to your chest, wincing at the ache from your breasts as you quickly looked in your surrounding area. A sigh of relief would escape when you found the furry culprit to the noise.

Once you reached the cabin you were able to breathe a full sigh of relief, the tension melting away as you stared at the familiar door and knocked. Your teeth caught your bottom lip to chew on the tender flesh, pushing aside any lingering thoughts as you watched the door open.

A giant smile painted your face as your “uncle” let you inside.

“My mom told me you were sick. I know you’re not one for company, especially around this time of year but she wanted me to bring some cookies by.”

Lucifer nodded his head.

It was a normal reaction. What threw you off was how he carried himself and moved about the room. He definitely was off his game. But it was the way he stepped closer that set the alarm in your mind off.

“Uncle Bobby? You feeling alright? Your eyes, they’re more red than usual.”

“It’s from all the sneezing.”

“Your voice seems different too and your lip keeps twitching.”

“Just tired and hungry.”

You gulped thickly, “Your nails seem longer than usual too.”

“Easier to tear into things,” he snarled out.

You winced as he backed you into a corner, teeth bearing as he wore a wicked smile. With a quick movement of his hand he knocked the basket from your grasp, gripping onto your wrists. Your eyes widened in horror as the facade slowly slipped away, leaving a hungry alpha wolf towering before you.

His eyes were glowing red as his claws gently dug into your skin, his white snarl glowing in the warm lighting of your uncle’s living room lights.

Your eyes were fixated on his face, taking in how his nostrils twitched at your growing scent.

Everything was happening so fast and just the scent of an alpha was driving you wild. But then the smell grew intense as another alpha plowed into the room at the sound of your cry.

He was tall and towered the other alpha as he yanked him away, fighting him off and out the door.

The room seemed to spin from their scents, the blood that pooled at your wound sending you into darkness as you squeezed your eyes tightly.

Sam got Lucifer out of the building before finding your uncle and getting him to bed. But just as he finished up he noticed you climbing into unconsciousness. He moved faster in his actions than he did moments before as he lifted you up and hurried you to his cabin.

Once inside the safety of his home he got to patched up the wound, taking careful glances.

You looked peaceful.

Everything about you seemed to calm him as he tended your wound, stopping the bleeding as he inhaled softly.

By the time you were waking up on the pallet, your stomach was clenching as the heat began to pool between your legs. You were in the alpha’s home- your alpha’s home. You sat up quickly as your heart began racing, but Sam’s hand gently pushed against your shoulder.

“Relax, it’s alright. You’re safe.”

You gulped thickly at the sight of your alpha before you. His scent was filling your senses and making sweat bead across your forehead.

Your heat wasn’t for another couple of days but just being near him made it come a few days early.

Sam watched as your tongue darted out to wet your plump, soft lips. You were injured and he was having to refrain himself but it wasn’t going well with the look you were giving him.

“Y/N.”

Sam blinked, processing what you were even saying before nodding, “Sam.”

You bit your lip nervously and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to you on the plaid pallet. The smell of lumber and spice began to overwhelm you even more as he got closer.

“Alpha.”

Just the sound of your voice made Sam lose it. His hands cupped your face as his lips crashed into yours. The sound of your whimper gave him access to deepen the kiss.

Your hands pushed into his hair while one roamed down to clutch at the flannel fabric covering his body. With a quick jerk you untucked it from his jeans, pushing up to expose his tanned, muscular back.

Sam growled and pulled away to unbutton it, tossing it to the side. Once it made it to the floor his hands began tearing away your clothes and squeezing at your hips. His lips pressed down your exposed torso, gently nosing at your button to your jeans before popping them. He groaned as he pushed the denim down your ass, inhaling your scent deeply as he gripped your ass before removing them the rest of the way.

You whimpered as he took his time mouthing at your panties before ushering them down in his teeth.

He was sexy as hell and practically made by the gods. Out of all the times you imagined your alpha it was never like this.

He was never sculpted with all the hills and valleys that made their way down his chest. The v going and dipping into his jeans and when he removed them you were drooling.

For an alpha he was being cautious and careful in his movements. You could tell. It was possibly due to your injury or the fact you were scared moments earlier. Either way he was being attentive.

When he freed his cock from the confines of his boxers you were pretty sure you’d drown yourself on the floor from your drool.  

You always heard how large alphas were, but he seemed to be a bit larger than the average alpha. But you didn’t have much time to take that in because his lips were finding your’s again.

“You sure?”

It was the first time he spoke since he told you his name. And you were still in a daze that it took you a moment. Even if you wanted coherent words to come out all that did was whimpers and whines as you rutted into him, pushing his cock between your legs causing the head to brush your soaked heat.

Sam growled and pushed into you slowly.

You clutched onto him as he stretched you out deliciously, moans escaping into the air. You clutched around him in response and when he moved it sent you into utter euphoria.

Each stroke of his cock orchestrated a symphony of moans and whines from your kissed swollen lips. His name melted into cries of ‘alpha.’

Sam grunted as he began to pick up speed, slamming into you, his hips slapping against your body. And when he brushed your sweet spot he kept his movements focused there.

You pulled his hair tightly as your orgasm crashed over you in a tsunami. Your walls fluttered and squeezed around his glorious cock sending him over the edge.

Sam pushed into you deeply as his knot swelled and his seed spilled into your heat. He bent down and bit into your sweet spot on your neck, biting hard to mark you as his and his alone.

Just when you thought you were done he made your orgasm intensify as white spots began to form behind your eyes.

By the time you were coming down from your high he was kissing your neck and lips while you panted softly. His pants began to melt with yours as he pulled away slowly when his knot loosened.

You gave him a soft, tired smile as he wrapped you up in his large, sweaty embrace with a giant smile.

“We’ll have another round after this. And next time I’m fucking my pups into you. Show that bastard wolf who gets to fill you to the brim.”


	16. Senior Year

The sun filtering through the blinds in the window, casting it’s light across the desks in the room. It made the room you were sitting in much more cozier than you’d like, and some already took the chance to fall asleep while the teacher read through the handbook. It happened every year on the first day, and when the second class usually rolled around everyone was tired of it. Of course, hearing it for the fourth year in a row you swore up and down teachers cared less and less about it.

But tuning out the teacher’s bored tone was more than easy. Instead you let the sound of the clock ticking and the soft snores from the resting students fill your ears; leaving your mind wandering, daydreaming about after school or even after graduation melted away. Instead, your mind was clouded with the thoughts of the new guy sitting a few desks adjacent of you. He was in clear view as the few students between were sleeping, or ducked down doodling to pass the time.

You already glanced him over a few times, but this time you picked up more than before. It was evident in his hazel eyes just how bored he truly was; yet they glowed in the sun. The hazel seemed to shift to a golden hue, the shades flickering like fire as they sat in their place surrounded by the dark circles. His tousled, chestnut locks shone and hid away parts of his face. He shifted slightly at his desk before turning to glance at the clock on the wall just beyond you.

That’s when his hazel eyes met your’s.

Confusion danced across his face as his eyes quickly darted up to the wall. The teacher’s voice began to slowly come to an end, informing everyone they had a few minutes to talk before the bell rang. Those that weren’t napping took their chances to talk to their friends if they had any, while some even took the chance to talk to the new kid.

You didn’t have any friends in the class really so you decided to eavesdrop, listening to them talking with Sam. He was hesitant in the way he spoke, taking the time to think before he spoke. He was smart and very distant, which made you all more curious.

Sam shifted a bit in his seat as they began asking questions, trying to get a glimpse into his life and why he moved here. It was often a topic Sam avoided, and tried to change quickly. It felt weird having all this sort of attention on him. It hadn’t been like this in awhile because he was usually the freak or the new kid no one was interested in. Sam glanced to the clock again, noticing one of the girls glancing again. Out of all the things in the room that had made him uneasy that had to take first place. Everyone was so interested in dating him or befriending him, and he was definitely chalking it up to the fact it was a small town. It luckily had a Wal-Mart and a motel for him and Dean to reside in for the next few weeks.

When the bell rang, students emerged from their seats to head to their next class which left Sam forgotten. He was grateful of course, but you managed to escape the room at the same time as he did.

The two of you bumped into each other a bit, leaving you blushing and stumbling over your words trying to form an apology. With Sam being Sam, this made him an awkward moose.

“Sorry about that.”

“No,” you said faster than you imagined. Your eyes widened and you quickly looked away at the passing students and back to him, “It was my fault. I should’ve let you go first. I uh…. See you around Sam!”

Sam’s brows furrowed as he watched you hurry off, racking his brain for what your name was as he went to his next class.

It wasn’t until Sam saw you at the gas station that he remembered your name.

You just finished spending the time at the park with some friends, and walked into the gas station to get some snacks. The three of you had decided to drink in the basement and have a small, first day party. It was a tradition the three of you came up with back in ninth grade, and the beverages didn’t turn into alcohol until junior year.

You browsed the isle full of candy, mumbling to yourself what they wanted.

Sam chuckled as he heard you mumbling.

You glanced up to him at the end of the isle, reaching into the cooler to grab a water. You took account of all the sugary things he had loaded in his arms with the small, freshly made salad from the sub station. “Guessing the salad is gonna make up for all those sweets?”

Sam blinked then chortled, “Oh uh no. These are actually for my brother. The salad is for me though.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah. I should go. It was nice seeing you, Y/N.”

You frowned, “Why don’t you join us? It’s just gonna be me and two others drinking in their basement.”

“I have errands to run with my brother before my dad gets back.”

“Oh. You sure your dad and brother won’t mind?”

Sam thought it over, remembering how his brother was going to help their dad with a hunt later tonight while Sam was going to be stuck at the motel.

John always had a tendency to leave Sam out of the hunts, especially since their fights have gotten worse. Thankfully after this year Sam would no longer be around so he could go to Stanford.

“Please? We won’t be out super late so incase you’re trying to keep a clean record for some super duper smart, fancy college you’ll be fine.”

Sam chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes boring into you. Something about you drew him in even though just earlier that day you made him uncomfortable. But it wasn’t until after class he realized you were trying to figure him out. Unlike everyone else you didn’t bombard him with questions or try to pry. Nor did you catch him off guard or seem like you needed to know. Everyone else needed to know about him- needed to be his friend. It was something he’d seen plenty of times with his brother but never him.

Dean.

If he knew that you were asking for Sam to party, he’d urge him. Dean had always wanted Sam to have as much of a normal high school experience that he could. He’d try to persuade him to go to football games or even the dances. Every time Sam’s answer was always the same. He’d only gone to one dance to find out it wasn’t his thing. The football games and dances were more of Dean’s thing than his. Sam would rather spend the night reading or studying; maybe even helping with a hunt instead of being in a room of sweaty people doing what they claimed as dancing. Which in all reality was just them grinding and dry humping to music.

Your eyes were pleading with his, hoping that they could reach to him somehow and make him say yes. You sucked in a breath as the time felt like it was dragging by.

“Just let me run this stuff to my brother first?”

You smiled and grabbed the snacks, “Deal. We can give you a ride.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can walk. I don’t mind. Just give me the address?”

“You’re new in town. Rather you not get lost or even killed.”

Sam’s face drained at the mention of being killed. Either you knew what was out in this world, or you were completely oblivious. Any answer had his stomach turning.

“I’m kidding!”

Sam nodded and followed to the check out, “Right…”

You smiled softly as the two of you paid and went out to the car. You informed your friends as the two of you climbed in the car, taking Sam to the motel to drop off the stuff for his brother.

Your best friends turned to you, questioning the same exact thing as you.

Why on earth was the new kid going to a motel?

Before the three of you could come up with some guesses, Sam was coming back and climbing in.

“I uh, I can’t stay out too late.”

“No problem Sam,” said Lindsay from the driver’s seat.

Silence filled the car and even the journey into Heather’s basement. Heather was quick to getting the alcohol and getting everyone some. The whiskey burned down leaving everyone sucking in a breath. It slowly killed the nerves and silence as laughter and chatter filled the room.

Two hours flew by until Sam was getting up to leave, “Thanks for inviting me but I should get going.”

You watched as he awkwardly wiped his palms on his jeans before heading for the stairs. You were quick to get up and follow.

“Let me walk you back,” you called out until you caught up to him at the top of the stairs.

Sam shook his head, his locks swaying in the motion. “You don’t have to do that. Besides, I’d rather you not. It’s not safe.”

“It’s safe. I always walk around.”

Before he could protest any more you linked arms and lead him out towards the motel.

“So can I ask why you live in a motel?”

Sam gulped thickly, the alcohol not filtering much of his words as the truth damn near came spilling out. “We move around a lot. My dad has this job that requires him to travel.”

“That must be fun, getting to see different places.”

Sam shrugged, “Not really. Not when it’s constant….”

“That sucks… I mean moving constantly, not getting to keep planted or make friends. Must be annoying always being the new kid.”

Sam nodded, “It is. That’s why I can’t wait to run off to college.”

“Senioritis already?”

Sam laughed, “More like homeoritis.”

You started laughing at the horrible joke that had Sam even cringing after he said it.

“All the places get blurry…. There’s some I remember and some places were nice, but I didn’t get to enjoy it that long.”

“Well I’m gonna make this place one you’ll remember then Sam Winchester. That’s a promise.”


	17. Christmas Morning

Your eyes flickered up to the clock on the table, the red numbers reading 3:16 AM. Somehow the night slipped away from you while you wrapped with your partner-in-crime.

Sam smiled to you, whispering gently as he gathered a few gifts in his arms, “Clean off the bed while I take these out to the living room.”

You nodded, waiting until the giant tiptoed out of the room for you to quickly and quietly clean off the bed. You gathered the materials and neatly placed them back into the closet, picking up any trash and tossing it before sliding under the warm covers.

Sam returned to the room taking large, quiet steps before turning and shutting the door with a light click.

Your eyes opened a bit when you felt the bed dip beside you, your husband pulling you close and kissing your head. Being in his arms felt amazing and in a few hours there was going to be no way you’d want to get up. Your children would have to drag you out of bed if you really needed to be up.

Sam nuzzled you tiredly as he mumbled into your hair, “Good night, Baby.”

“Night Sam….”

The comfort and warm of your bed lulled the two of you to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile, within a matter of two hours the children were awake.

Eli was the first to rise, waking up Miruna after he slipped out of bed and into her room. “Pst. Miru.” At first, his efforts failed so he resorted to poking and shaking.

Miru slowly opened her eyes, mumbling tiredly as she rubbed one of her hazel orbs. “Hmmm?”

“It’s Christmas,” Eli whisper-yelled. “Santa came! Go wake up Mom and Dad!”

At the mention of Santa, Miru sat up quickly and pulled the covers to slip from bed. Her feet padded against the hardwood floor as she made her way towards your room. She carefully opened the door and climbed onto the foot of the bed, jumping on it.

“Mommy, Daddy! Santa came! I’s Christmas!”

The two of you groaned from the sound of your daughter’s voice. She kept jumping excitedly waiting for some sort of verbal response.

“Le’s go open presents!”

Sam peeked to check the time, finding it to be around 5:30. “Give us another hour and we’ll open presents….”

Miru pouted and slipped down off the bed, “Okay….”

Once the door clicked the two of you stole another hour for sleep.

The kids stole that hour for going through their stockings in Eli’s room. The two dumped out their stockings, looking through the candy they received.

“Look I got chocolate!”

Eli’s face scrunched, “Why did I get batteries?”

Miru grabbed some of his candy and held it in his face, “You got those!”

Eli groaned and moved his candy from his face, “Miru cut it out. Hey, it’s been an hour! Go wake them up again!”

Miru nodded and quickly returned, and at the sound of the door the two of you were getting up.

It had only been thirty minutes….

“Okay, okay we’re up…. Go open your stockings while Mommy and I get coffee.”

Miru nodded and hurried to Eli’s room, telling him exactly what Sam told her seconds before.

You and Sam tiredly made your way into the kitchen, starting the coffee and mentally begging it to hurry up.

“A little over two and a half hours…. Today is going to be rough.”

Sam chuckled softly and cupped your face. You were completely grumpy and tired, but he knew in a matter of moments that would all fade from the faces of your children. “We’ve dealt with less sleep before. We can do this.”

“I know… It just would’ve been nice to sleep.” You perked up a bit, moving away from your husband’s grasp when there was enough coffee for the two of you. You quickly made your cup and took a sip, relishing in it’s warmth and the silence that filled the house.

Sam made himself a cup and lead you into the living room, the two of you sitting on the couch.

Miru had been sitting in the floor like usual, her hair a bit crazy from sleeping. Eli, on the other hand, was half under the tree pointing out which gifts were his.

“Alright Eli, why don’t you get you and your sister a gift.”

Eli nodded his head and pulled the smallest gifts he could find.

You watched as the children alternated in opening presents, tearing through wrapping paper and tossing it to the side before sharing their excitement with everyone else.

Often times Eli was the one to make the most noise over his gifts, turning them for you and Sam to see what Santa and the two of you had got him. Eli even let out the song he made when he opened the gift he really wanted, his eyes lighting up excitedly.

“Just what I wanted, just what I wanted, baby, baby!”

You chuckled softly at your son’s excitement.

Miruna, on the other hand, held her gift closely and practically swayed with it.

The two of you knew in an instant just how much the kids loved their gifts, and seeing their faces made all the hard work and few hours of sleep worth it.

Eli blinked as Miru opened her last gift. He quickly went under the tree and pulled out the last two gifts, one of them being in wrapping paper you didn’t recognize, “I guess we missed some….” Eli turned them over and read the names. “Mom, Dad, Santa brought you something too!” He quickly got up and handed each of you your own gifts.

You smiled as you examined the box, “I guess Santa thought Sam was a good kid too.”

Sam rolled his eyes, a big goofy smile on his face.

Soon you and Sam opened your gifts, adding your wrapping paper to the giant pile in the floor.

Miru walked through the pile to hand Sam one of her gifts, wanting it open so she could play with her new toy.

You rose off the couch to clean up the mess and start on breakfast. It wouldn’t be long until the afternoon would roll around and the four of you would head over to John and Mary’s for Christmas with the rest of the family.


	18. More Than Okay

Dean and Sam were leaning against the Impala, the hood keeping their rears warm in the cool February night. The beer bottles helped soothe their sweaty hands after their long evening of hunting.

Sam’s hazel eyes were focused on the abandoned house that once provided shelter for the small nest of vampires, “We should get back to the motel soon, I’m pretty tired…”

Dean looked to his brother baffled, “Are you kidding? It’s Valentine’s Day, Sammy. We’re getting in this car and going to a bar. Think of all the women who are single looking to hook up.”

Sam sighed, looking to his bottle and swirling the contents inside. All he could think about was how he told you he wouldn’t be over today and his visit would have to wait. “I think I’ll pass Dean. I’m exhausted. We’ve only had a few hours of sleep driving out here and then we had to fight them all off. I’m far more sore than I was to begin with. I really would rather just get a motel and crash for the night.”

Dean held up his hands in surrender, “Fine.”

Sam nodded, “Thank you.” He piled into the car and set his beer in his cup holder while Dean did the same.

Dean drove to the nearest bar and flashed his brother a smile. “What you need is a girl to help you relax. Maybe she can rub-”

Sam quickly held up his hand to cut his brother off there, “I’ll go in for a couple of beers but I’m not hooking up with anyone. Got it?”

“Alright,” he said as he pulled the keys from the ignition after putting the car into park.

“I mean it Dean.” Sam quickly got out of the car, ready to get these couple of beers over with so he could go get a motel room and sleep.

Dean grumbled and got out of the car, following his brother into the bar. “I’ll go grab us some beers.”

Sam nodded and took a seat at one of the tables. He glanced to the bar to make sure Dean’s back was to him before he pulled out his phone and sent you a quick message. Maybe it would be time to tell Dean about you…. Sam was beginning to question how much longer he could go with this secret.

You smiled when your phone went off. Sam told you he ended up going to the bar with Dean for a few drinks, which meant now was your chance. You spent the day while they were hunting driving here to surprise him.

It didn’t take you long to get to the bar and head inside. You looked around for Sam and saw no signs which meant you only had a few more to try.

It took you thirty minutes to find the right one.

Sam was on his third beer when Dean brought over two girls; one for him and one for Sam.

His hazel eyes looked up at her as she spoke, but his eyes were focused on who came into the bar behind her. “Y/N,” he let out with a breath.

The girl scowled, “Y/N? No my name is Rachel.”

Sam chortled in disbelief as he got up, “Uh, I’m sorry. I’m not interested because I have a girlfriend.”

Rachel sent a glare to Dean, “I thought you said he was single?”

“I thought he was,” Dean said in defense.

Rachel grabbed her friend’s hand and walked away from the table with her.

“Dude what the hell?”

Sam ignored his brother and walked towards you with a smile.

Your face lit up when you saw him approaching, quickly getting on your tip toes and catching his kiss. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Sam chuckled, “Count me surprised.”

Dean came over looking between the two, “Sam who is this?”

“Oh right… I’ve been wanting to tell you about her Dean but I wanted to wait for the right time…. Dean, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is my brother Dean.”

“It’s nice to finally have a face for the name.”

“Can’t say the same about you, Sweetheart.”

“Please ignore him,” begged Sam.

You chuckled softly, “Already am. Can we get outta here though?”

Sam nodded and lead you out, joining you in your car as you drove to the motel.

“I’m sorry that–”

“Sam you have nothing to apologize for. I understand. You both are exhausted.”

Sam sighed softly, still feeling guilty. “Right…”

You flashed him a smile as you pulled up and parked, leading him in this time. Once inside the safety of your room you kissed him lovingly.

He hummed happily as your lips pressed to his, creating a slow, needing pace. Sam’s large hands found their way to your waist, pulling you closer and squeezing them gently.

Your hands shot up into his dirty chestnut hair. His strands were a web that your fingers were getting trapped in, tugging gently as if they were fighting to break free. In turn, all it did was signal the animal inside him as he groaned deeply.

His hands moved down and cupped behind the curve of your ass, lifting you and wrapping your legs around his waist. He broke the kiss to watch his step as he went to the bed and sat with you in his lap.

Once his lips had left your mouth, you were digging your teeth into his flesh.

“Fuck, Y/N…”

You smirked and ground into his lap, feeling his cock straining underneath his layers.

Sam snarled and was about to flip you onto your back until you stopped him. Concern began to decorate his face, worrying he somehow hurt you.

“Stay here?”

Sam nodded, brows knitting together. “Yeah?”

You smiled and quickly went to the bathroom and stripping your clothes. You adjusted the lingerie before opening the door. “Tada!”

Sam’s jaw clenched as he watched you walk further into the room and closer to the bed, staying a foot away from it.

“Is this okay?”

You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped, his hazel eyes slowly looking down your body.

Sam was staring in awe, his eyes traveling from your bust to between your legs.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes focused between your legs, thinking you were probably ruining the black lace.

When his eyes darted back up to yours you could see how blown with lust they are. A black hole seemed to consume all the colors in his eyes as he swiftly grabbed your ass and pulled you between his legs.

“More than okay. Fucking sexy….” His hands rubbed and kneeded your ass, “I bet you’ve already ruined these… I guess I won’t feel as bad when I rip them away from your cunt.”

You shivered in his hold, your thighs squeezing together. “Sam….”

His hand traveled around your body, rubbing between your legs feeling just how soaked your panties were. He smirked and began to pull them down your legs, ripping them the rest of the way.

Then without warning he had you on the bed, his eyes on you with your legs open and your entire lower half on display. His teeth caught his lower lip as he palmed himself.

You sat up a bit and removed your bra, tossing it to the floor.

“Wanna see you tease yourself for me….”

You blushed, part of you wanting to disobey. But disobeyed would be saved for another day as you reached down and rubbed your slick folds.

Sam’s eyes never once left you as you dipped your fingers in, pumping them. He shed his clothes and released his cock to be pumped within his own hand. The sight of his member had you whimpering more than before and squirming under his gaze.

“Sam please….”

Sam dipped down and pulled your hand away, replacing your fingers with his tongue. His mouth formed around your clit and sucked hard, teasing you even more.

“God, Sam please!”

Sam smirked and kissed his way up to your lips, leaving you humming at the taste of yourself on his mouth. His demeanor changed for a few seconds, “You sure?” As soon as you nodded your head and told him yes, he was slipping right back into his dominant ways. He rubbed his tip between your folds before pushing in with a snap of his hips.

You cried out loudly as his hips smacked into your flesh. The bed hit the wall from his force, closing a small gap that none of you seemed to notice existed until now.

Sam pulled back and thrusted at a hard pace that would surely leave you bruised in the morning.

Your nails gently dug into the flesh of his shoulders, anchoring yourself within the confines of his thrusts. It at first seemed like the only way to anchor yourself but soon you were losing grip from the seas of your pleasure drowning you.

Groans left Sam’s mouth and fell on your death ears as you cried out his name, your nails making their way down his back leaving red valleys in their wake. Your walls clenched around him tightly and Sam’s teeth found their way to your neck.

His pace slowed lightly before he pulled back, barely leaving himself in before slamming right back into you, his cock hitting right into your g-spot.

“God Y/N… You feel so fucking good. Love the way that tight little pussy of yours.”

Your face began to flush from the dirty talk as sweat began to formulate on your bodys. The sounds of skin slapping skin and your moans filled the room. Each thrust sent you closer to the edge.

Sam grunted and kissed you before his breath fanned across your face, “Cum with me… Wanna feel you squeeze it all out of me.” Sam pulled away once more to send his cock even harder and deeper than you ever thought possible as it hit in all the right places.

Your legs shook and tightened around him as your walls fluttered, milking each drop of his thick ropes of cum, decorating your walls.

Both of your names fell from each others lips in the height of your orgasm.

You were pretty sure you were seeing white, blinking a few times as you came down from your high as Sam collapsed beside you, pulling you closer to him as he kissed your sweaty forehead.

Now the only sound that seemed to fill the room were your pants and tired voices.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Y/N.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Sammy.”


	19. Welcome Home

The petting zoo was full of children laughing and shrieking happily. The area practically buzzed with positive energy that was already affecting Eli and Miru. Their eyes darted around and they were about to take off in two different directions until you grabbed their hands.

“Hold on munchkins. I know you’re both super excited to go pet and see the animals but we need to stick together.”

“Alright but can we go see the goats!?”

“Bunnies,” whined Miru as she pointed towards the cages. “I wanna see bunnies!”

“Before we go see any of the animals you both need to wash your hands and we need to get them food okay?”

Eli huffed while Miru blurted out an okay and tried dragging you in the direction she thought to go. You laughed when she started going the wrong way, lifting her up.

“I’ll lead the way. Come on, Eli.”

Eli blinked and ran to catch up with you and his sister, quickly sticking by your side along the way to the washroom.

You worked quickly to get the kids to wash their hands and lead them to the kiosk to get the food for the animals. Trying to keep them focused as a bit hard when they were just ready to see them. It would’ve been easier with Sam’s help but he was stuck at work with a pile of papers.

“So what animals do we wanna see?”

“Goats!”

“Bunnies!”

You laughed, “Anything else? We gotta buy them some food if we wanna go see them.”

Eli looked at the list of animals humming, “Pigs!”

Miru gasped, “There’s piggies!?”

“Yeah can’t you read the list?”

“No!”

Eli snickered and quickly apologized to her under your look.

“How about some alpacas too,” you asked.

Miru nodded even though she had no idea what an alpaca was. You chuckled and bought the food, leading them to the bunnies first.

The three of you spent a few hours petting the animals and even got to see some of the babies.

You lead them like a mother duck as they followed back to the car, getting them buckled in and ready to go.

“I wish we could bring some home….”

“I want a bunny!”

You shook your head gently before climbing into the car. “I have an idea.” You turned to look back at them, “But you both have to promise me something okay?”

They nodded their heads.

“You gotta help love it and take care of it where you can.”

They nodded again and you turned in the seat, starting the car with a smile. You turned the radio on and drove to the destination in mind.

Eli had decided to watch the lines on the road race the car, the tall grass beside the road blowing down from the cars ahead zooming by. Miru on the other hand drifted off.

You chewed on your lip as you drove, knowing there would be two outcomes to happen when Sam would get home. He’d either be really upset or he’d scold you for it then proceed to die. Honestly, you were praying for the latter. It may be a stupid idea not warning him or telling him first, but it could be a nice surprise after a long day of work. Maybe if you threw in a hot dinner it would soften the situation too.

You pulled the car to a stop and shifted it into park before removing the key and getting the kids out.

Eli looked at the shelter, confused while Miru was half awake in your arms.

“What’re we doing here?”

“Well, it’s not exactly a goat but we can adopt a dog in need of a home. This is why I had you both make a promise. This dog will not only provide you a friend but teach you some responsibilities too.”

“A dog!? We’re getting a dog!?”

Laughter filled your voice, “Yes, we’re getting a dog. Come on, let’s go find the perfect one.” You followed your son into the building.

The woman behind the desk asked what you were in for, once she was informed about adoption she was leading you three to the area.

Dogs filled both sides of the path. They were playing or sleeping in their cages, their information posted on a small tag on the door.

“Miru, I need you to wake up and help Bubby pick a dog out okay?”

Miru hummed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, “Okay.”

You set her down and watched as the two looked. There were plenty of pits which broke your heart.

Each dog seemed to press their nose to the fence, barking and whining as their tails wagged, begging to be taken home. A few stayed towards the back, avoiding any contact as much as possible.

Both kids seemed to stop outside one of the kennels, looking in at the dog as it laid by it’s door to the outside.

You approached and looked at the slip. It was a three year old Great Pyrenees and it didn’t surprise you that the two were attracted to the larger dog. Hell, even you and Sam were the type to prefer bigger dogs.

Miru smiled when the dog got up, approaching the fence and smelling at their hands, her tail begging to wag.

“Is this our dog?”

The kids pushed their hands through the fence, trying to pet her. Miru squealed and giggled when Daisy’s wet nose sniffed at her hand.

“Is this our dog,” you tried again.

“I think he,” Eli stopped and contorted his body to the side, checking, “she is!”

You chuckled and looked to the worker behind you.

“I’ll get her leash and we can fill out some paperwork and she’s all yours!” She quickly returned with the leash, putting her on it and leading her out front with everyone following.

The kids pet her while you filled out the paperwork. In a matter of moments you were taking them to the store and then home. While the dog got acquainted you took everything into the house and getting it set up. And when you began to work on dinner Eli took the dog and his sister outside, turning on the hose.

And Sam came home to a house that smelled delicious but looked like a mess.

The table had been set for dinner yet no one was in sight. Mud caked the floor from the back door down the hall to the bathroom. He frowned when he saw the paw prints with four feet to match.

“Y/N, I’m home!” He glanced down the hall waiting to see your head poke out.

“In the bathroom cleaning them up!”

Sam set down his keys and came to the bathroom, leaning in the doorway to find a giant dog in the tub with his two kids on either side of you helping wash the mud out of its fur.

“What on earth is going on here?”

You bit your lip, “Please don’t be mad?”

Sam sighed, “I’m not mad I just wish you had talked to me first before you got the dog.”

You sighed and got up to your feet, turning the water off once the mud was completely washed off Daisy. “I know and I’m sorry. I just thought it might help teach them responsibility….”

Sam chuckled softly and closed the distance, placing a quick kiss to your lips before looking to his children. “So what’s her name?”

“Daisy!”

Sam smiled and pet Daisy’s head, “Welcome to the family, girl.”


	20. Can't Ignore It (Sequel to Ignore It)

_“Y/N likes me?”_

Dean blinked, wondering if he truly heard his brother as he turned to look over his shoulder. Sure enough his younger brother stood there completely baffled.

The nights events that went over his head previously had just came crashing down and smacking him in the face.

Of course you didn’t hear Sam’s voice so when Dean decided to speak you had to draw your own conclusions.

“Uhh….”

“Dean seriously, don’t play dumb.”

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He heard you!

How on earth were you going to play off that you didn’t like him now? There was no way things were going to be the same anymore. And that’s because you had to follow Dean’s idiotic idea, and because of him your friendship with Sam just might end.

What if things get awkward? Oh god would they?

Dean sighed, “That’s her business to tell… You two work out these feelings. I’m going to bed. I’ve done enough playing my part.” Dean walked the few feet to their door and used the keycard, getting in easily.

Sam watched his brother shut the motel door. He began to find himself staring at these green, worn out doors for longer than what he should have. The longer he stared the more he noticed all the scrapes in the paint and small dips in the wood of the door. He began to recognize with the door.

This of course baffled him. Things went by him without noticing, and now that he was made aware there was no way to unsee it. It was like an illusion once they’re explained. And he knew once he knocked or entered your room, things weren’t going to be the same anymore. One door was going to close and one was going to open; and that was enough to terrify him.

His track record with dating was never the best. Most of the time they ended up dead, yet you still chose to like him knowing that? Yes you could protect yourself. You were a hunter and a damn good one at that, but the fear still lingered.

He and Dean often shared the conversation about being with someone who knew the life, but never did you once cross his mind.

Of course, Sam always did have a soft spot for you. Sometimes it was far more obvious than others, especially if Dean was pissed. But he convinced himself you didn’t feel the same way. Besides, why would you?

The three of you were together constantly, stuck sharing the Impala as a sleeping space or on the occasion you’d all share a motel room. Dean would constantly play the same music over again and drive you insane. You’d kick their seats if you were getting antsy and needed to move around. Sometimes you kicked Sam to the backseat while you joined Dean up front, balancing your feet on the dash only to get yelled at. And when you made a mixtape for the car? Dean threw that out only to result in an argument ending up in a long, silent drive that lasted close to five hours. And those five hours were torture. The three of you dealt with all the bad but also all the good.

And each of those good moments are what made Sam like you even more.

You’d camp out with him on the good nights instead of cram into the Impala. The two of you would lay on your pallet and look up at the stars. You’d always try to find either of the dippers or Orion’s belt, being the only three you knew; just to say you found them.

However, he was a hunter and that was a life he could no longer imagine. He persuaded himself that there was no way it would or could exist. Because if he did tell you, chances were that you would carry a much larger target around on your back; and if he was the reason of your death he would never forgive himself.

During his voyage in the green sea of the paint, drowning in his thoughts, you were laying in bed panicking.

You had to do something- anything. So you hauled ass from the bed and used the bronze knob to open the door and anchor Sam’s never ending journey of thoughts.

His hazel eyes bore into you as he gulped thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with the motions.

“Forget you heard anything. I’d rather not mess up our friendship or things to get awkward, so just… ignore what you heard.”

Sam blinked as his shoulders dropped a bit, making his large appearance shrink. “What?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just ignore that it happened please?”

“What? No.”

“Why not Sam? Because all I want right now is for you to pretend you didn’t hear a damn thing. I don’t want to lose you or our friendship. I don’t want things to get awkward so I’m begging you, please just ignore it. Forget it ever happened.”

Sam frowned and stepped forward a bit, wanting to reach out, but choosing not to. Even just stepping forward made him uneasy and unsure. “I can’t ignore it, Y/N.”

“Why can’t you,” you practically begged.

“Because. I’m worried too. You don’t think I’m concerned about how this is going to affect us?”

You sighed softly, unconsciously taking a small step back, “I know you are but all I want right now is to lay in bed and forget this ever happened.”

“No. I don’t want that.”

“Why not Sam?!” Tears began to sting your eyes as your voice began to raise slightly, “I unknowingly confessed my feelings about you and I don’t even know how you feel! I might’ve just ruined our friendship and damn it, Sam, I don’t wanna lose you! I just can’t do it! I’d rather have you as a friend than lose you because my stupid feelings got in–”

Your words began to build a tsunami that soon washed over Sam, hitting him with such a force that the only thought in his head was to make it stop.

You were right. He didn’t once say how he felt in this entire moment. The only thing you were aware of was your shared concern.

Sam found his will to fight against the words that kept him stationary, taking the small step forward and quickly pulling you in, pressing his lips to yours.

You were stock-still while your mind reeled. It took only a few seconds for your mind to process the warm lips pressing to yours and the hand cradling the back of your head. You stumbled more into the kiss, your entire body began to tingle as the fire in your heart was set ablaze. Sam Winchester was kissing you and damn it, it was way better than you could ever dream of. Your head was in the clouds and when he pulled back you were left wanting more.

The two of you stood there in silence with his hand on the back of your head and waist. Your hand was practically glued to the fabric of his shirt that ended up bunched in your hands when you caught yourself in his embrace.

You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, ticking the seconds that went by. You wanted to open your mouth but you had no idea what to say. Especially when all you wanted was more of whatever that was.

Sam’s eyes searched yours for any kind of sign, but when you just looked back searching his eyes, he decided it was time to finally decide what journey he’d take. The door was open and now all that needed was for one to close so he could truly realise what this opportunity was.

“Y/N….”

“Ye- yeah?”

Sam smiled sheepishly but then blinked when he finally realized you were in your underwear, “Uh let’s go in so we can talk?”

You nodded and pulled away from him, your body practically chilling at the lack of warmth as you stepped in with him. Once inside your room again you realized you were pantsless. You scrambled to your tossed jeans and quickly pulled them on, your face flushing and matching the red of his flannel.

Sam chuckled softly as he sat on the bed, watching you scramble to put your jeans on when it was inside-out.

“Sorry. That’s awkward….”

“I mean-” Sam shook his head, stopping himself instead.

It hadn’t been the first time he’d seen you without pants. Sometimes it was because you were drunk and hot, stripping your jeans off. Other times it was to patch up any wounds or just crash for the night and you wanted to be comfortable. But once they were back on you took place on the bed across from him.

“So….”

“So,” Sam repeated. He looked down and gently patted his hands onto his knees, trying to think and fix his now sweaty palms. He took a breath before his eyes flickered back to you, “I know you want to ignore this, but I can’t. Especially after… that. But I like you Y/N. I don’t know what you want to do. I don’t even know. I mean, I want this. I’ve wanted this. I want us. But I just worry. I mean,” he began scowling to himself at the thought, “what if you get hurt because of me? Or worse- what if you get killed?”

You were mentally freaking out but had to remain calm. It was like a fucking dream hearing Sam say he liked you. But he had the same fears you did. “Sam, I want this. I’ve always wanted this.” You bit your lip and quickly looked away. “I’m scared too though.” Soon your eyes were going back to his. “I worry that I’ll be the reason you get hurt or do something stupid. I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt. I sure as hell don’t want to be the reason I lose you either. I mean, where do we go from here? I’m fucking terrified this won’t go anywhere and ruin the friendship we have. I don’t want that. I don’t want to lose you.”

Sam quickly took a giant step, kneeling in front of you and taking your hands, looking up to you as his brows shot up gently. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere. This isn’t ruining anything. I mean, I’m scared to but I can’t help if you don’t tell me where you are. What do you want?”

You gulped thickly, imagining all the ways you would’ve told Sam. The thought of Sam hearing you and Dean talk had crossed your mind, but you didn’t quite picture it like this. You thought you’d always get annoyed with just how oblivious he was and just blurt it. But there was no redo button. This was happening here and now.

Sam was hoping for an answer, trying to find it in your eyes but there was no sign. All he could see was that you were in your mind, somewhere. He gently squeezed your hands, trying to reel you back to the moment. Something with your eyes changed.

No longer did he find any ounce of confusion. All he could see was a fire and determination.

“I want more than just that kiss, Sam. I fucking want you- I want us. I don’t want you going somewhere with some random girl from a bar. I want you coming back to the motel with me. I want my partner- my friend. I just want you to be mine….”

Sam chortled and smiled wide, a practically dopey grin taking up his face. “I want that too.” He adjusted and kissed you once more, making you mirror the same smile.

You quickly cupped his face and chuckled, completely dumbfounded and surprised by it all.

Sam quickly adjusted to join you on the bed, the kiss getting more passionate and rougher by the second as your fingers soon tangled in his hair.

You hummed, chuckling softly as his body began to warm yours again, “I guess I’ll have to thank Dean later.”


	21. Ice Cold

Sweat coated your body like it was your second skin, hazily fanning yourself with the book you should’ve been using for research. But it was impossible to do anything with this heat.

You looked to Sam from across the table. Sweat beaded his forehead and collected in still pools in the creases of his forehead. His hair stuck in all sorts of places as he stared at the screen.

It was obvious he was just as miserable as you were. And it wasn’t fair the two of you were stuck to research while Dean went out to interview some people for information. He was probably soaking up the AC in the Impala or even enjoying the nice cool air in the local burger joint.

Either way, you wanted to cool off and fast. You rose from your seat, face scrunching as your thighs peeled away from the seat. Without a word you went into the bathroom and filled the tub full of the coolest water you could stand. Once it filled you slipped into it, shorts and all, sighing happily at the feel of the cool water on your skin.

“Sam.”

He turned in his seat to look in the direction of the bathroom, eyes landing on you from the open door.

“You need to do this.”

He chuckled and came in, grabbing a rag from the shelf and dipping it into the water, draping in around his neck. “This will do. Besides, I have research to do.”

Normally that remark from him wouldn’t bother you. But the heat made you a bit cranky, peering at him from the tub. “What the hell does that mean?”

Sam blinked, completely confused by the sudden burst. “What? I don’t- it,” he sighed finally realizing how it could’ve sounded. “I don’t mean anything by it. Promise.”

You rolled your eyes, suddenly wishing you brought the book with to research. “Saaaaaaam?”

“Yeeeees?”

“Can you bring me the book please?”

Sam let out a breath, moving and getting the book to bring to you. Irritated at the way his clothes cling to his body. Sam handed you the book, dipping his rag back in and replacing it. “I think I’m going to speak with the manager. Find out why no one is out here fixing this damn AC. We could have a heat stroke in here…”

“Good luck.” You watched as he got up, cursing as to himself as he left the room. You opened the book to get back to researching, frowning as you got further in the pages.

The water was no longer cool and Sam came back into the room irritated more than before. You climbed from the tub and wrapped yourself in the towel, instantly regretting the warmth it provided.

“Sam?”

“This- this moron doesn’t need to run a business! He’s too broke to get the AC fixed and he doesn’t know how to fix it himself! I asked if I could do it but he told me no!”

“Just do it anyways?”

Sam huffed, “I can’t. I don’t have any damn tools and neither does he. I’m calling Dean.”

You stopped him as he reached for his phone. “Let’s just check the cleaning supplies closet. I’m sure he’s got tools in the closet he just doesn’t know about it.”

Sam blinked, having not thought of that. He quickly led you out of the hotel, wrapped in the towel into the scorching heat of the afternoon sun. The water dripped behind you, leaving a trail from where you came from.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to find the closet, break into it, and hurry back to the motel room with the slim choice of tools.

Thankfully Sam knew how to fix the AC. He sipped from his water as he worked, jury-rigging it to work for the time being.

He stood up and flipped it on, hand next to the vents to see if it even worked. You watched as his face lit up, turning to face you more with excitement all over his face.

“Yes!” You jumped up from the seat and hugged him, the two of you instantly regretting the contact. You peeled yourself away from him, upset at the way you two stuck together. The two of you needed to fix this sticky feeling and fast. “I’m gonna go get some ice and more water.”

He nodded, watching you leave and pulling his v neck from his body, letting the cooling air hit his chest, shifting on his heels to toss his shirt into the bathroom.

You made the journey back in lightning speed, hoping the ice wouldn’t melt from the trip back to the room. When you came into the room, it was already cooler than outside, making you sigh happily.

“Dean’s gonna be happy he won’t have to sleep naked now,” Sam joked, feeling livelier by the second.

You chuckled, heading for the bathroom to rid yourself of the towel and your soaked clothes. You peeled the soaked denim and cotton from your body, the clothing making a wet slap into the tub. Soon your cheap swimsuit from Wal-Mart followed.

Goosebumps instantly decorated your skin as the cool air hit the freshly revealed damp skin.

Sam licked his lips as he eyed you hungirly. His eyes watched as you came into the room, bending over to grab your bag for dry clothes. He chewed on his bottom lip as his hand connected with the meat of your ass, curling into a snarl as he squeeze.

A small squeal left your lips as you looked over at him from your shoulder, straightening up. Normally you would’ve loved it, but damn did it hurt with your body air drying.

“Sam!”

His hands cupped at your face as he kissed you, pulling you into his chest.

“Sam, we need to cool off first.”

“We can do both,” he said with a smirk. “Trust me.”

Your brows furrowed, “Okay?”

“Lay down.”

You blushed and immediately laid on the bed like he ordered. Your eyes were fixated on him as he took something from his bag and putting it in the fridge with the ice. Water dripped from his hand as he made his way over.

“What’s the safeword?”

“Red.”

“Good girl.” He handed you an ice cube making you look to him in complete confusion. “Hold it until it melts. When it does you tell me. Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Sam leaned down and kissed you, joining you on the bed as he held himself over you. One hand snaked between your bodies, the ice cooling your stomach instantly. You sucked a breath in, making him pull away slightly.

“Told you.” He smirked and bent down to kiss where the ice, moving it up to your chest. Sam ran the cube over your pert buds, lips replacing the chill, teeth gently pulling at them, earning a moan from you.

You could feel his smirk as he began to go lower, continuously warming up where he chilled your body.

Just as he got closer to your heating core he moved even lower, placing the ice between your thighs. He moved it toward your inner thigh, gently running the cube around your heat and against your clit, making you jerk when his lips replaced the ice.

“Sam,” you whined.

You began to squirm as he sucked and licked at your clit, gently moving the ice up and down your thigh.

“Melted! It’s melted!”

Sam pulled away to see if you were telling the truth, finding your hand completely damp. “Not so fast.” He gently rubbed his chilled fingers between your folds, making you moan at the feeling.

His eyes were fixated on yours as he pushed them in slowly, making you moan. “So fucking wet.” Sam worked you slowly, pressing his mouth around your clit once more. Both sensations were driving you crazy, practically whining as his fingers warmed back up.

“Sam please…. I need you.”

He curled his fingers inside you. Your fingers clutched at the bed.

“Damn it Sam, fuck me please! I need you.”

He pulled away, pressing his lips to yours and pulling another moan from you. “Once more.”

“Sam if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to be mad at you.”

He chortled and got up, making you huff and whine in protest. “Patience Y/N. I’m just grabbing something.”

You watched as he moved towards the fridge, a pout on your kiss swollen lips.

He grabbed what he went for, coming back and making quick work of removing his gym shorts and boxers, freeing his hardened cock. He flicked the lube open, knowing very well it wasn’t needed as he put a drop on his fingers.

He slowly rubbed it on you, the cold jelly making you whimper with need. Swiftly he closed the tube, wiping his hand clean, and tossing it aside.

You pulled him to you, kissing him and moaning as he pushed into you with one push of his hips. His cock filled and stretched you out as he stilled, grunting.

“Fuck, baby. Feel so fucking good.”

“Sam–”

He snarled and quickly thrusted back into you roughly, pulling a shout from you and the bed as it creaked from the movement. Sam set a rough pace, his hips pressing into you as he thrusted.

Skin slapping against skin as the two of you moaned. Your hands kept Sam close, one in his hair while the other clutched at his shoulder.

His hair stuck to his face again as he snarled, snapping his hips again brushing into your sweet spot.

“Yes, Sam please.”

Sam was orchestrating a new song of moans from you as you came undone underneath him.

Your walls clutched around his member, coaxing Sam’s own orgasm.

“Fuck, Y/N!”

You cried out as his cock pumped into you, coating your walls with his thick hot ropes of cum.

He kissed you tiredly, his hot breath fanning across your face when he pulled away to collapse beside you.

“Sam.”

“Yeah,” he asked looking at you, sweat coating your bodies once more.

“I think we’re really gonna need water now.”

He chortled tiredly, kissing you gently. “I’ll just call Dean to bring some Gatorade or something.”


End file.
